Aku Bukan Kakakku
by Kirei Atsuka
Summary: Sasuke yang selalu merasa Itachi 'lebih' darinya mencoba mencari jati dirinya dengan mencoba menjadi seperti Itachi dan membuat ayahnya bangga. Bisakah dia? Cerita tentang keluarga Uchiha, slight Sasusaku. Warning: insite. Chap 8 Apdet..! RnR pliss...
1. Chapter 1

"Aku BUKAN Kakak ku"

Disclaimer : Naruto tetap punya Masashi 'Sensei .

Author : Tetap Kirei Atsuka donk >. .

Moshi- moshi minna... Kirei Atsuka balik lagi nih dengan fict gajenya yang terdeteksi gaje stadium akhir*?*

Sekalian Ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara CBP (Come Back Planning) untuk memperbaiki fandom Naruto yang tercinta ini.

Ini fict multichap pertama saia,, diharap maklum kalau gaje, secara saia masih amatiran gitu...

Yasudlah... Enjoy it... ^^

Pemuda berambut emo menatap kakak lelakinya itu dengan tatapan bosan. karena sudah hampir 1 jam ia menemani kakak satu- satunya itu berlatih basket .

Bukan menemani ,menunggui tepatnya. karena ia tidak mahir bermain basket seperti kakaknya itu .

"Kakak ! ,sudah selesai belum latihannya ? Aku bosan" teriaknya dari sisi lain lapangan .

Sang kakakpun menoleh dan menghampiri adiknya itu "Kenapa ? Kau sudah bosan ya, Sasuke ?" tanyanya seraya mengacak-acak rambut adiknya, Sasuke.

"Hei . . Hei . . ! berhenti, mengacak-acak rambutku lagi, Kak I-TA-CHI" marah Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. Itachi hanya tertawa kecil, "Begitu saja sudah bosan" ejeknya .

Sasuke memandang pemuda yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan kesal. "Bagaimana tidak bosan ? Dari tadi hanya kakak saja yang berlatih. Di sini, aku cuma jadi penonton saja huuhh . . " ungkapnya seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Jadi, kau mau mencoba berlatih ? Ini ambillah" Sasuke menangkap bola yang di lemparkan Itachi padanya dan mendrible mengelilingi lapangan basket.

Sedangkan, Itachi hanya duduk dan beristirahat seraya meminum air mineral yang di berambut panjang itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat adiknya yang berkali-kali terjatuh saat mendrible bola, atau melihat kekesalan adiknya ketika bola yang ia lempar tidak masuk ke dalam ring.

"Hah . . Aku sudah muak !" ucap Sasuke kesal. Ia melemparkan bola basket itu entah kemana.

"Aduh !" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Itachi pun menoleh ke asal suara .Ia mendapati seorang pengendara sepeda tengah terjatuh dari sepedanya, serta bola basket miliknya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari pengendara itu.

"Hey, kalau melempar bola itu jangan sembarangan !" marahnya seraya melempar bola itu ke arah lapangan basket. Itachi pun berdiri dan menangkap bola itu.

"Maafkan adik saya !" seru Itachi kepada pengendara itu.

"Ya baiklah. Tapi lain kali suruh adikmu itu berhati-hati !"

"Ayo, Sasuke minta maaf" suruh Itachi sambil menundukan kepala Sasuke secara paksa. "Iya, iya aku minta maaf" runtuknya kesal. "Maafkan aku ya paman" ujarnya dengan nada terpaksa.

Pengendara sepeda itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Dasar kau ini !" Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang memasang tampang innoncent.

"Ayolah, kakak. Santai saja, tidak perlu sampai segitunya" kilah Sasuke.

Itachi menjitak kepala Sasuke pelan. "Dasar bodoh. Kalau orang itu kenapa-kenapa bagaimana ? Kau ini selalu saja mencari masalah. Cepat, bawakan tasku sebagai hukumannya" perintah Itachi.

Karena merasa sebagai adik yang baik, Sasuke pun menurut. Walaupun di dalam hatinya, ia mengutuki sikap Itachi yang menyuruhnya seenaknya.

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, Itachi menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi di lapangan basket, termasuk saat Sasuke di marahi oleh seorang pengendara sepeda akibat ke cerobohannya.

Uchiha Mikoto, ibu kedua pemuda Uchiha itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Sasuke... lain kali hati-hati ya," ucapnya seraya mengelus kepala Sasuke saat mereka bertiga tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Dengar itu, Sa... su... ke..." tambah Itachi sok tua .

Sasuke menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan kesal. "Kalian selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil," ucapnya kesal.

"Kau memang masih seperti anak kecil," balas Itachi. Seraya menjitak pelan dahi Sasuke.

"Sudah . . sudah jangan bertengkar," lerai Mikoto, ketika menyaksikan kedua putranya yang sedang berdebat hebat.

"Ah . . sudah aku mau ke kamar saja," ucap Sasuke kesal. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar dan membawa toples cemilan itu bersamanya.

"Ya . . . ngambek tuh," ejek Itachi. Mikoto pun menepuk pundak Itachi pelan, "Kau tidak boleh begitu, Itachi. Adikmu itu cuma merasa kesal, karena ayah selalu membeda-bedakan kalian berdua." ucapnya lembut.

"Masa ?" tanya Itachi, tidak percaya.

Mikoto pun mengangguk, "Kemarin, saat makan malam. Ayah selalu membicarakanmu, kau tidak ingat ?"

Itachi tampak berpikir, "Sepertinya begitu." jawabnya singkat.

"Sudah. Pergi mandi sana, sudah sore." suruh Mikoto pada putra sulungnya itu.

Itachi pun menuruti perintah ibunya. Ia mengambil handuk merah miliknya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sepeninggal Itachi, Mikoto pun membereskan ruang keluarga yang tampak berantakan, akibat ulah kedua putranya itu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang berada di dalam kamarnya hanya memasang tampang suntuk, sambil menghabiskan cemilan yang di bawanya.

Begitulah, Sasuke. Jika ia sedang kesal, pasti cemilan rasa tomat itu yang jadi pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"Huh . . . . kenapa selalu Itachi yang di banggakan oleh ayah? Apa aku harus menjadi seperti Itachi agar ayah bisa bangga padaku ?" runtuknya kesal.

Tok . . . Tok . .

Pintu kamar Sasuke di ketok dari luar. "Siapa ? Masuk saja," jawabnya tidak bersemangat.

"Sasuke ,masih kesal ya ?" tanya si pengetuk, yang ternyata ibunya.

"Ibu? Ku kira ibu masih bersama Itachi ?" ucapnya masih dengan nada kesal. "Itachi sedang mandi," jawab ibunya. Seraya tersenyum manis. Sasuke pun akhirnya mau tersenyum karena melihat senyum ibunya yang begitu tulus.

"Ibu . . . kenapa ayah selalu membanggakan Itachi? Apakah aku ini payah ?" tanya Sasuke, ekspresi wajahnya tampak muram.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu ? Ibu yakin. Ayah juga bangga padamu Sasuke. Kau kan pintar, tampan lagi," puji Mikoto. Seraya mengambil toples cemilan Sasuke yang telah kosong.

"Tapi . . . apa aku harus menjadi seperti Itachi agar ayah bangga."

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi seperti Itachi atau siapa pun. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke pun mengangguk mengerti, menanggapi nasehat ibunya. "Ya sepertinya aku sudah mengerti."

"Apa ?"

"Besok, aku akan mendaftar menjadi anggota tim basket sekolah." ucap Sasuke bersemangat.

"Haahh . . " Mikoto menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya Sasuke belum mengerti apa yang ku maksud," batin Mikoto.

Ia mengelus kepala Sasuke pelan . "Mandi sana, sepertinya kakakmu sudah selesai mandi." suruhnya.

*Time Skip*

"Neji !" panggil Sasuke kepada pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang melintas di depan kelasnya.

"Apa ?" sahut Neji. Ia menghampiri Sasuke, "Eng . ." Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Tampaknya ia sedang gugup.

"Cepetan ! Aku sedang sibuk." Neji melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. "Eh tunggu, aku cuma mau bilang. Aku mau masuk tim basket," cegah Sasuke.

"Apa hubungannya denganku ?" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya . "Kalau mau masuk, datang saja saat latihan." jawabnya.

"Kau kan kapten tim basket Konoha Junior, Neji." ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. "Kenapa kamu bloon banget sih ?" gumam Sasuke. "Heh ? Siapa yang bloon ?" tanya Neji Kaget. "Bukan siapa-siapa," elak Sasuke.

"Kalau mau masuk tim basket, datang saja ke tempat latihan saat jam istirahat. Hari ini kami akan latihan bersama tim basket Senior," ucap Neji. Seraya berlalu.

"Ok, makasih Neji." ucap Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Neji .Hingga beberapa orang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sasuke yang merasa malu, hanya bisa cengengesan tidak jelas.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Sasuke pun mendatangi lapangan basket untuk mengikuti latihan pertamanya.

"Hai . . . Sasuke !" panggil seseorang. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Kimimaru, salah satu anggota tim basket Konoha Junior.

"Wah jadi benar kau ingin masuk tim basket ?" tanya Kimimaru. Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku kan ingin bisa . . . "

"Sasuke ?" Itachi tampak kaget menyadari kehadiran adiknya di lapangan ini.

"Kakak ? Kau disini ?" Sasuke juga tak kalah herannya melihat Itachi.

"Iya . . Hari ini tim basket kami akan latihan bersama tim sekolah kalian," jelas Itachi.

"Ayo semuanya segera berkumpul. Kita mulai latihannya sekarang !" seru Pein, kapten basket Konoha Senior.

Semua anggota tim basket pun berkumpul di tengah lapangan, termasuk Sasuke yang merupakan anggota baru.

"Kau anggota baru ?" tanya Pein kepada Sasuke. Pein mengetahui hal itu karna hanya Sasuke yang tidak menggunakan seragam tim basket.

"Iya kak, aku anggota bantuannya." ucap Sasuke sopan.

Pein tampak berpikir, " um karna kau anggota baru, kau harus mengikuti latihan tambahan. Hidan bisa membantumu," ujarnya seraya menunjuk pemuda berambut perak yang sedang asyik dengan bola basketnya.

"Iya kak."

Sasuke pun mengikuti latihan tambahan yang di berikan Hidan. Namun tampaknya Sasuke kurang memiliki bakat pada bidang tersebut, pemuda bertampang emo itu pun akhirnya menghentikan latihannya dengan alasan lelah.

Sasuke lebih memilih menepi dan menonton latihan antara tim basket Konoha Junior dan Senior High school.

Ia pun terkagum-kagum dengan keahlian kakaknya dalam hal bermain basket. Sedangkan dia, mendrible bola basket saja dia belum benar.

*Time Skip*

"Bagaimana latihanmu ?" tanya Mikoto, saat Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan wajah kusut.

"Suram," jawab Sasuke Singkat.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Mikoto heran.

"Bagaimana tidak suram, dia di ajarin mendrible bola basket dengan benar saja tidak bisa." ejek Itachi seraya memarkir sepeda motornya ke garasi.

"Itachi, jangan seperti itu," Mikoto memperingatkan. Itachi tertawa kecil dan menyilangkan jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'.

*Time Skip*

"Hai Sasuke bagaimana ? Masih mau berlatih basket ?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang sedang asyik menonton TV.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Hei aku serius, apa yang menyebabkanmu mau masuk tim basket ? Padahal sebelumnya kau tidak sama sekali tidak berminat pada basket," tanya Itachi serius.

"Hanya ingin membuat ayah bangga," jawab Sasuke. Itachi menatap heran Sasuke.

"Aku ingin ayah membanggakanku, seperti ayah membanggakanmu. Aku ingin ayah menyatakan 'Kau hebat' padaku, seperti ia mengatakan hal itu padamu." Sasuke menelungkupkan wajahnya seraya memeluk kakinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi, tidak perlu harus sampai beginikan ?" Itachi menatap adik kesayangannya itu lekat-lekat.

Sasuke menggeleng perlahan, "Aku harus menjadi sepertimu agar ayah bangga padaku."

"Tapi kan setiap manusia punya kelebihan masing-masing." nasehat Mikoto dari dapur, rupanya ia juga menyimak pembicaraan kedua putra Uchiha itu.

"Apa maksud ibu ?" tanya Sasuke dari ruang TV.

"Itachi coba jelaskan apa maksud ibu pada Sasuke," suruh ibunya.

"Iya bu !" jawab Itachi. "Kamu ini sudah besar, masa begitu saja tidak mengerti." ejek itachi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sok dramatis.

"Setiap orang itu punya kemampuan berbeda-beda, tidak ada orang yang ahli dalam semua bidang." Itachi menjelaskan. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

"Contohnya saja aku dan kau, kau pandai memainkan alat musik gitar dan piano. Sedangkan, aku hanya bisa menyanyi, itu pun pas-pasan."

"Tapi kakak pandai bermain basket, sedangkan aku. Sama sekali tidak bisa," potong Sasuke.

"Tapi mungkin kau berbakat dalam bidang lain, misalnya saja sepak bola," usul Itachi.

"Entah aku masih bingung."

"Ayahkan sedang keluar kota, minggu depan baru pulang. Bagaimana dalam 1 minggu ini kau coba mencari bakatmu ,bagaimana !" usul Itachi .

Sasukepun mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah akan ku coba."

Mikoto yang mendengar hal itu pun tersenyum simpul dari dalam dapur. "Semoga berhasil, Sasuke." ucapnya.

X-x-x

Hari ini Sasuke sedang bingung,rasanya dia ingin keluar saja dari tim basket. Salah satu alasannya dia benar-benar tidak berbakat dalam bidang itu, lagi pula dia pasti akan dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi. Apalagi karna teknik permainan Itachi sangat lebih baik darinya, begitu pikir pemuda Uchiha ini.

Tiba-tiba lamunan Sasuke menjadi buyar karena tiba-tiba terjadi keributan di depan kelasnya.

"Apa dia sakit?" seru pemuda berambut merah, Gaara.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pertandingannya ?" tambah pemuda berambut blonde, Naruto.

"Iya, Sakura. Bagaimana ? Kita kekurangan pemain." seru pemuda berambut coklat, Kiba tak kalah heboh.

"Diam.!" teriak gadis brambut merah muda itu kesal. Pasalnya dari tadi ia terus-terusan diberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi oleh ketiga pmuda yang berada di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke memandang keempat teman heran, "Kenapa sih kalian? Pagi-pagi begini sudah pada ribut !" ucapnya kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke, kami cuma membahas tentang tim sepak bola sedang kena masalah gara-gara Lee sakit, padahal minggu depan turnamen." jawab Sakura murung.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Cacar." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Terus apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya Gaara seraya memasang gaya berpikir. Disusul Naruto yg menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ya tentu saja. Kita harus cari orang yang bisa menggantikan posisi Lee ! duh, kenapa sih kalian berdua ini, bodohnya tidak hilang-hilang." ucap Kiba seraya menjitak kepala Gaara dan Naruto.

Naruto hanya cengengesan tidak jelas, sedangkan Gaara sudah memasang death glare ke arah Kiba.

"Nah, sekarang tugas kalian harus cari orang yang bisa menggantikan posisi Lee." Suruh Sakura seraya meninggalkan kelas Sasuke.

Ketiga anggota tim sepak bola itu saling berpandangan bingung.

"Kenapa harus kami Sakura ?terus tugas mu apa? " tanya Gaara.

"Aku kan manager, jadi masih banyak urusan yang harus kukerjakan. Ya sudah, aku harus kembali ke kelas dulu. Selamat berjuang" ucap gadis berambut pink itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Seperginya sakura, ketiga pemuda itu tampak memasang wajah serius, saling berdiskusi satu sama lain. Mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah meja tempat Sasuke duduk. Sasuke sudah merasakan firasat tidak enak, dari maksud kedatangan tiga temannya itu.

"Sasuke.." panggil Naruto (sok mesra).

"Hn, apaan ? Eh..blonde jangan bergaya seperti itu, aku masih normal tahu" marah Sasuke seraya mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya.

Kiba dan Gaara hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa maksud kalian mendatangiku ?"

"Sas, kamu masuk dalam tim basketkan ?" tanya Gaara.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sas, kalau kamu mengangguk kaya gitu persis ayam deh." celetuk Kiba.

Gaara menatap Kiba dengan tatapan diam -atau-gue-telen-loe.

"Gini Sas, kita mau minta bantuan loe buat ganti'in posisi Lee. Secara kamu kan ahli dalam sepak bola." pinta Gaara.

Sasuke mendelik kaget, "Heh ? Aku ? Memang bisa ?"

"Kau tak dengar perkataan Sakura tadi. Bukannya sewaktu di elementary school, kau bercita-cita menjdi pemain sepak bola. Kenapa sekarang malah masuk tim basket?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kalau kau setuju, nanti waktu jam istirahat, datang saja latihan, kami yakin kau bisa menggantikan posisi Lee sebagai penyerang." tambah Kiba.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pikirkan dulu." jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Oke." kata ketiga pemuda itu.

Mereka kemudian pergi keluar kelas, dan tidak tahu entah kemana.

Seperginya ketiga pemuda itu, Sasuke menidurkan kepalanya di meja, seraya berkata, "keadaan membuat semakin bingung saja."

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju keluar kelas, wajahnya tampak kusut. Rupanya ia habis dimarahi oleh Kurenai sensei karena tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya di depan kelas.

"Kau murung sekali, Sasuke."sapa seorang dari belakang.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya,dan ternyata orang yang menyapanya adalah Sakura.

"Hai. Sasuke, kenapa kau tampak murung?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu lagi.

"Hn. Tak apa."jawab Sasuke datar.

"Oh." Sakura mengganggukan kepalanya paham. "Kalau kau punya masalah, cerita saja padaku." tawarnya kemudian.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, "haah.. Mungkin ada baiknya aku mnceritakan masalahku padanya, siapa tahu dia bisa membantu" batinnya.

"Bolehlah. Ayo kita duduk disana."

Sasuke mngajak Sakura untuk duduk dibangku yang tidak jauh dari kelasnya.

"Baiklah. Ada apa?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Eng.. Itu..." Sasuke tampak kesulitan untuk berbicara.

Sakura sedikit mngulum senyum menanggapi tingkah laku aneh Sasuke. Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha bertingkah seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau tidak mau cerita, aku pergi saja" goda Sakura. Sakura pun brdiri dan merapikn roknya yang sedikit kusut.

"Eh. Tunggu Sakura!" tahan Sasuke, ia pun menarik lengan Sakura dan membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti. Wajah Sakura pun sedikit terlihat memerah.

"Heh? Maaf" Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sakura. Tampak semburat merah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Tak apa." Sakura kembali duduk disamping Sasuke, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Begini. Aku sedang bingung, Sakura. Aku bingung, aku... Ingin sekali bisa membuat ayahku bangga,seperti Itachi, kakakku itu. tapi aku bisa apa?" jelas Sasuke sedih.

"Aku tahu ini menyangkut masalah keluargaku, tapi aku bingung, aku butuh seseorang yang bisa mendengarkan keluhanku." lanjutnya.

"Oh.. kak Itachi, ya?" pikir Sakura. "Memang dia terlihat selalu 'lebih' dari pada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya, aku sedang mengalami krisis jati diri. Aku bingung dengan diriku sendri. Mau jadi apa aku ini?"ucap pemuda itu putus asa.

"Jadi dirimu saja." saran Sakura. Rupanya ia cepat menanggapi masalah pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Sudah kucoba, namun itu sia-sia saja." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam, "seperti dia merasa tersaingi oleh kak Itachi." batinnya.

"Itachi itu serba bisa, pandai, populer, dan selalu dibanggakan oleh ayah. Tidak seperti aku. Huuh... Mereka selalu membandingkan aku dengannya. Akukan bukan dia. Aku bukan Itachi." ucapnya kesal.

Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, "saranku, kau lakukan apa yang kau suka dan kau bisa. Eng... Seperti bermain sepak bola, misalnya?" tawarnya.

"Entahlah."

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Masa seorang Uchiha bisa patah semangat begitu?" ejeknya. "Huh... Aku jadi tidak yakin kau seorang Uchiha."ejeknya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Sasuke menaikkan sedikit alisnya, kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin melihat tim sepak bola latihan dulu, kau ikut ?"

Sasuke pun berdiri mendahului Sakura. Ditariknya tangan gadis itu menuju lapangan sepak bola.

Hal itu membuat beberapa siswa yang berada tak jauh dari situ bersorak ramai.

CIEE . . .

sorak mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling berpandangan bingung. Sepertinya mereka berdua belum sadar bahwa merekalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa yang berada di koridor saat itu. Mereka berdua terus bergandengan tangan hingga mereka sampai di lapangan sepak bola.

"EHEM!"

Dehem para anggota tim sepak bola, saat melihat sang manager datang dengan bergandengan dengan seorang pemuda Uchiha.

"Sakura." panggil Naruto.

"Apa ?" jawab gadis itu.

"Itu." tunjuk Gaara.

Sakura dan Sasuke segera menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Gaara. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat mngetahui bahwa mereka bergandengan tangan dengan erat.

Mereka berdua segera melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka. Dengan perasaan yg berkecamuk dan wajah yang memerah, Sakura segera membubarkan kerumunan para anggota sepak bola itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo semua kembali berlatih." suruhnya.

"Sakura, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya bungkam dari tadi.

"Kau..."

"Woy. Sasuke, ngapain diam di situ ? Ayo cepat ikutan kami latihan!" seru pemuda berambut blonde itu.

Sasuke melempar pandangan serius-gue-bisa-ikutan-?.

Naruto mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke pun akhirnya turun ke lapangan dan bergabung dengan tim sepak bola.

Tepat seperti dugaan Sakura, Sasuke memang berbakat dalam olah raga sepak bola.

Kelincahannya menggiring bola, ketepatannya saat menendang bola dan kerja samanya dengan tim yang sangat baik.

Semua hal itu, membuat mata emerald Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum atas kepandaian pemuda keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah, waktunya istirahat!" seru Sakura dari pinggir lapangan. Semua anggota tim pun langsung mengambil tempat di pinggir seraya beristirahat sejenak.

Sakura, yang berperan sebagai manager, memberikan mereka sebotol minuman dingin serta handuk.

"Ini." Sakura memberikan handuk kepada Sasuke yang sedang duduk beristirahat dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah dan seragamnya.

"Terimakasih." balas Sasuke. Ia mengambil kedua benda itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Eng... Sasuke.."

"Apa?" Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

"Itu..."

"Sasuke!" Naruto berlari-lari kecil kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke kini mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat ya." Naruto mengulurkan tangan kepada Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tentu saja atas bergabungnya kau dalam tim ini." ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Aku kan hanya menggantikan posisi Lee untuk sementara saja." ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa begitu? Kau bisa menjadi anggota tetap tim ini, kan? Benar tidak?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

Sakura menggangguk setuju kemudian disusul oleh Gaara dan Kiba.

"Lagipula sepertinya kami membutuhkan penyerang hebat sepertimu, Sasuke." tambah Chouji, kiper tim sepak bola.

Sasuke menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan ragu, "apa aku bisa? Tapi ini mungkin lebih baik dari pada aku terus bertahan dalam tim basket." batinnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain, dan juga Lee?"tanyanya.

"Serahkan padaku."ucap Naruto menyakinkan.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Naruto." Kiba mengingatkan.

Pemuda rambut blonde itu hanya tersenyum lebar, ia kemudian berjalan ke tengah lapangan, dan... "HEY SEMUANYA... APAKAH KALIAN SETUJU SASUKE MENJADI ANGGOTA TETAP TIM KITA? KALAU ADA YANG TIDAK SETUJU, BICARA PADAKU!" teriaknya lantang.

"Dasar Naruto." respon semuanya.

Semua anggota tim tampak saling berdiskusi satu sama lain. Sakura menatap mereka dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Begitu pula Kiba, Gaara dan Sasuke tentunya.

"Baiklah. Kami setuju. Sasuke, selamat bergabung dalam tim." ucap Chouji yang menjadi perwakilan seluruh anggota saat itu.

Wajah Sasuke tampak memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, "be... benarkah?" ucapnya.

Semua membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Selamat ya, Sasuke."

"Terima kasih, semua."

Time Skip

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah sudah berbunyi. Sasuke segera bergegas pergi ke gedung Konoha Senior High School untuk bertemu dengan Itachi.

Sesampainya disana, Sasuke bertemu dengan Konan, manager tim basket Konoha Senior.

"Siang kak."sapanya ramah.

"Hai, Sasuke. Selamat siang. Mencari Itachi ya?" tanya gadis berambut biru itu.

Sasuke pun mengangguk, "dia belum pulangkan?"

"Belum. Dia masih ada di lapangan basket. Temui saja. Kakak mau ke toilet dulu. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke." ucap Konan, setengah berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, menanggapi tingkah laku teman kakaknya itu. Ia pun kembali berjalan di koridor Konoha Senior High School yang mulai tampak sepi.

Sementara itu...

Hidan menatap Itachi dengan serius, "bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Itachi tak menjawab pertanyaan Hidan, ia memandang beberapa anggota timnya dan menghela napas panjang, "entahlah."

Hidan menekuk wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kurang senang atas jawaban pemuda berambut ikal itu.

"Ini berdasarkan pengamatanku selama aku mengajari dia beberapa hari ini. Aku rasa adikmu itu, tidak punya bakat dalam bermain basket."ucap Hidan dengan nada serius.

"Terus..?" tanggap Itachi.

"Ya... Suruh saja ia mengundurkan diri dari tim basket dan mencari kegiatan ektrakurikuler baru." saran Hidan.

"Alah... Bilang saja kau malas mengajarinya." Sela Pein.

"Ya... Itu salah satu alasannya. Tapi bukan itu." kilah Hidan seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

Itachi hanya diam dan tidak memberi respon apapun. Pein dan Hidan saling hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Tapi menurutku, Hidan ada benarnya, daripada ia memaksakan diri, lebih baik mengundurkan diri saja." nasehat Pein.

"Benar juga. Pada awalnya, dia tidak tertarik pada basket. Salah satu alasan dia mengikuti kegiatan itu adalah ingin membuat ayahku bangga, dan ia berpikir jika ia masuk tim basket, maka ia bisa membuat ayah bangga. Padahal aku tahu, dia melakukan hal ini secara terpaksa hanya untuk..."

"Sasuke! Kenapa malah berdiri di luar? Ayo masuk!" terdengar suara Konan dari balik pintu lapangan basket itu.

"I... Iya kak." kemudian terdengar suara Sasuke setelahnya.

Konan membuka pintu yang setengah tertutup itu, dan menarik Sasuke masuk.

"Hai kak. Apa kau sudah selasai? Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Itachi menggangguk perlahan, kemudian menyambar tasnya. "Kakak sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang." ajaknya. "Sampai jumpa semuanya." Itachi melambaikan tangannya kepada ketiga temannya.

Time Skip

Sesampai dirumah, dua pemuda Uchiha itu, hanya mengucapkan salam dan segera masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Hal itu membuat ibu mereka bingung. Mikoto pun menyuruh mereka berdua makan siang bersama. Di ruang makan pun, mereka tetap saling diam. Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara.

Karena penasaran Mikoto mencoba menemui Sasuke di kamarnya, dan ternyata Sasuke sedang tertidur pulas.

Kemudian ia mencari Itachi yang sedang duduk termenung di teras.

"Ada masalah, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto lembut. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi di sebelah Itachi.

"Ini tentang Sasuke, bu..."

Sasuke menguap dan mengucek-ucek bola mata onxynya. Wajahnya kusut karena ia baru saja bangun tidur. Ia melirik jam dindingnya. "Sudah jam segini, ya?" gumannya. Segera saja ia meyambar handuk biru kesayangannya, dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

"Jadi, teman-temanmu menyarankan seperti itu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya, tapi menurutku mereka ada benarnya juga. Daripada ia memaksakan diri." jawab Itachi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya langsung kepada Sasuke?" usul Mikoto.

"Ah... Ibu ini, seperti tidak tahu aku saja. Mana aku sanggup mengatakan hal seperti itu. Terlalu menyakitkan." ujar Itachi mendramatisir.

Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dramatis putra sulungnya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu kakak." sela Sasuke.

Itachi dan Mikoto menoleh kearah suara. Terlihat Sasuke yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru kesayangan dan handuk yang masih berada di atas kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Itachi memasang wajah heran.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum misterius.

TBC

Bagaimana? Datarkah? Terlalu biasakah? Membosankankah? Author memang gak ahli bikin kata-kata.. =="

Tapi biar bagaimana pun,, jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiu yach... ^.^

Arigatou...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen minna, apdetnya lama. Soalnya author harus mempersiapkan buat tahun ajaran baru. Terus gara-gara author mampet ide karena kelamaan libur. Jadi idenya ikutan libur juga *alesan*. Author juga minta maaf kalo chap 1 sangat menyecewakan, misstypo, misswordnya banyak banget, cerita yang terlalu panjang, terus juga ending yang gak pas. Sebagai gantinya author berharap chap ini bisa lebih baik.**

**Oke kita mulai aja...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aku Bukan Kakakku by Kirei Atsuka**

**Happy reading...**

**Aku bukan Kakakku**

**Chap: 2**

Itachi memandang Sasuke heran, "kenapa? Karena kau sudah mendengar semuanya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke santai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Itachi hanya memandang adikknya dengan tatapan kenapa-sih-itu-anak-?-.

Karena penasaran, Mikoto pun memanggil putra bungsunya itu, "Sasuke, memang ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Bu. Oh iya, Kakak. Katakan pada kak Hidan, tidak perlu menyarankanku untuk mencari kegiatan lain. Karena aku sudah menemukannya."

"Halah, bilang saja kau ikut tim sepak bola," tebak Itachi.

Pemuda berambut emo itu, nampak kaget mendengar tebakan sang kakak, "lho? Kok kakak tahu?" serunya dari dalam rumah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, teriakan pemuda blonde, sahabatmu itu, terdengar sampai sekolahku, tahu!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, "benarkah?"

Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, ia kembali masuk ke dalam dan mengihilang dari pandangan Itachi. Namum, samar-samar terdengar gumaman, 'dasar Naruto bodoh'.

Mikoto kemudian menatap putra sulungnya yang tengah tertawa terkekeh itu.

"Apa itu benar?" tanyanya.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

...xXxXx...

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengambil ponsel miliknya, ternyata ada beberapa pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, Chouji..."

Sasuke mulai meneliti nama-nama pengirim pesan yang berisi ucapan selamat dan selamat berjuang untukknya. Padahal menurut Sasuke sendiri, pesan-pesan itu tidak cukup penting untuk dibalas.

Beberapa menit berselang, sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal Sasuke masuk, dan Sasuke pun membacanya...

"_Terima kasih, Sasuke, atas bantuanmu. Aku harap, semoga kau betah dalam tim ini." _

_-Sakura Haruno-_

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum kecil menerima pesan dari gadis berambut pink, manager timmya itu. Kini ia tahu mengapa temannya tiba-tiba mengirimi pesan ucapan yang-menurutnya-tidak-terlalu-penting-itu. 'Pasti Sakura yang meminta mereka mengirimiku pesan selamat bergabung ini.' Pikirnya.

...xXxXx...

Jam makam malam pun telah tiba, di meja makan keluarga Uchiha, telah terhidang berbagai jenis makanan buatan nyonya Uchiha, Mikoto. Yang membuat kedua putra Uchiha, Itachi dan Sasuke tidak berlama-lama membiarkan makanan-makanan itu hanya tergeletak menunggu disantap.

Seperti beberapa malam-malam sebelumnya, meja makan ini hanya diisi oleh Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke saja. Karena ayah mereka, Fugaku Uchiha masih bertugas diluar kota.

"Selamat makan!" seru Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan, mereka berdua memakan makan malam mereka dengan lahapnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu bisa sampai masuk tim sepak bola?" tanya Itachi sambil memasukkan potongan ikan kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku ditawari untuk menggantikan penyerang utama tim sepak bola, Lee. Dia sekarang sedang sakit cacar, dan dipastikan tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan hari minggu nanti," jawab Sasuke seraya menggigit sebuah tomat berwarna merah kegemarannnya.

Itachi kemudian memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek, "jadi, ceritanya kamu hanya pemain sementara nih?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia hanya tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

"Wah, tebakanku salah ya? Berarti kau akan keluar dari tim basket?" tebak Itachi lagi.

"Hn."

"Ayo, jangan bicara terus, habiskan makanan kalian!" suruh Mikoto kepada kedua putranya.

"Iya... Iya... bu..." jawab kedua pemuda itu seraya tertawa kecil.

...xXxXx...

Terdengar suara telepon rumah keluarga Uchiha berdering.

"Sasuke, tolong angkat teleponnya." Suruh Mikoto yang sibuk mencuci piring kepada Sasuke masih membereskan meja makan bersama Itachi.

"Iya bu. Kak, ambil ini." Jawab Sasuke seraya melemparkan lap meja ke arah Itachi. Refleks, Itachi menangkapnya.

"Apaan sih?" tanya pemuda berambut ikal itu kaget.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum jahil. Ia berlari ke arah ruang keluarga dan menganggkat teleponnya.

"Halo, rumah keluarga Uchiha," sapa sasuke ramah.

"Sasuke?" sapa suara disebrang.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, karena sepertinya ia sangat suara itu sangat familiar ditelinganya. Namun, sudah cukup lama ia tidak mendengar suara itu.

"Ini ayah..." lanjut si penelpon, yang ternyata adalah ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Ayah? Apa kabar ayah? Kapan ayah pulang?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Ayah baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu, ibumu dan Itachi?"

"Baik. Eng... Ayah, apa hari minggu nanti, ayah bisa pulang?"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Hari minggu nanti aku ikut bertanding di pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah, dan aku berharap ayah bisa datang." Pinta pemuda berambut raven itu dengan wajah berharap.

"Maaf Sasuke, sepertinya ayah tidak bisa."

Tampang pemuda itu pun berubah menjadi kecewa, "jadi begitu ya? Tak apa." Jawabnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Ayah mau bicara dengan Itachi, tolong panggilkan dia," pinta sang ayah.

"Baiklah. Kak Itachi, ayah menelpon dan ingin bicara dengan kakak!" Seru Sasuke.

Taklama kemudian Itachi pun datang dan mengambil alih telepon.

Sasuke pun pergi menjauh, samar-samar ia mendengar sepertinya Itachi sedang dipuji oleh ayahnya. Sasuke pun mendengus kesal, 'selalu saja Itachi yang dibanggakan ayah!'.

...xXxXx...

Sasuke duduk di depan TV dengan memasang tampang kesal, dan TV di ruang keluarga Uchiha itulah yng menjadi pelampiasannya kali ini. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia menekan tombol remote, mencari channel TV yang menarik hatinya. Namun, sepertinya tak ada yang sesuai dengan hatinya malah ia merasa semakin kesal saja.

"Hai, Sasuke." Itachi mengambil tempat di sofa tepat disebelah Sasuke yang masih sibuk menjelajahi semua channel di TV berukuran 42' inch itu.

"Hn."

"Tahu tidak, ayah tadi menelpon hanya untuk menanyakan nomor sepatuku."

"Hn."

"Karena ayah bilang, di Oto ada sepatu basket yang bagus dan keluaran terbaru lagi. Jadi ayah mau membelikannya untukku!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke kenapa kau hanya merespon hanya dengan 'hn' saja. Aku merasa dicuekin tahu!" ucap Itachi kesal.

Sasuke memandang saudara laki-lakinya itu dengan tatapan dongkol, "sudah selesai?"

Itachi memandang dengan tatapan bingung, 'kenapa sih ini anak' pikirnya.

"Sudah selesai kakak bicaranya? Sudah selesai acara pamernya? Huh, ternyata benar yang aku pikirkan selama ini, ayah tidak pernah menganggapku." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya, kesal.

"Kamu ini bicara apa sih, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "jadi, kakak tidak tidak mengerti ya?"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan itu"

...xXxXx...

Mikoto heran, mengapa Itachi dan Sasuke kembali ribut, 'ada apa lagi kali ini?' gumamnya. Ia pun meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang masih belum selesai. Wanita cantik itu pun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang keluarga, sumber keributan kali ini. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

...xXxXx...

Sementara itu, Itachi yang sudah muak dengan perkataan Sasuke yang seakan-akan memojokkannya itu, tanpa sadar langsung melayangkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Itachi! Hentikan!" sergah Mikoto sebelum tangan Itachi mengenai wajah putih Sasuke.

"I... ibu?" Itachi kaget menyadari kehadiran ibunya disana. Langsung saja dia menurunkan tangannya, dan menyadari kesalahannya.

Sasuke yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran ibunya, kembali berteriak kearah Itachi. "Kenapa kakak tidak jadi menamparku? Kenapa?"

"Sasuke!" seru Mikoto kemudian.

Pemuda berambut emo itu menoleh kaget, ia merunduk kesal, kemudian berlari kearah kamarnya dan membanting daun pintu dengan keras.

Itachi pun sama, pemuda berambut ikal itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani menatap wajah penuh amarah ibunya. Mikoto tidak perlu menggunakan kata-kata kasar, dengan tatapannya saja sudah mampu membuat Itachi terdiam 1000 bahasa.

"Maafkan aku, ibu." Sesal Itachi, ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan, tidak seperti Sasuke tadi.

Mikoto hanya menghela napasnya, ia pun duduk di sofa seraya membatin, 'lagi-lagi bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Kalau begini terus, tidak akan ada habisnya.'

Mikoto pun menjadi bingung sendiri, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar kedua putranya itu bisa berbaikan lagi. Karena keduanya mempunyai sifat yang jauh berbeda. Sasuke yang keras kepala dan memiki sifat gengsi, sulit untuk meminta maaf duluan. Sedangkan Itachi, memiki sifat mengalah dan sabar.

...xXxXx...

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka, wajahnya masih memasang tampang kesal, mengingat kejadian ketika Itachi hendak menampar wajahnya, andai saja ibunya tidak ada, mungkin wajahnya itu sudah merah terkena tamparan Itachi.

Sasuke mengelus-elus wajahnya yang hampir saja menjadi sasaran tamparan Itachi, "jujur, walaupun aku sering membuat Itachi kesal, aku tidak pernah melihatnya semarah ini. Sampai-sampai dia ingin menampar wajahku.'

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya didekat jendela, membiarkan angin malam meniup helaian rambut ravennya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

...xXxXx...

Mikoto berada didepan kamar Sasuke yang tertutup rapat, ia mencoba membukanya dengan perlahan, agar tidak mengeluarkan bunyi sedikit pun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok putranya yang ternyata sedang bersandar didekat jendela.

'Sedang menenangkan diri rupanya,' Mikoto kembali menutup pintu itu, dan sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Wanita itu pun berjalan ke kearah kamar Itachi, ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan putra sulungnya itu, dibukanya pintu kamar Itachi. Terlihat Itachi sedang duduk bersandar di samping tempat tidurnya.

Itachi yang menyadari kehadiran ibunya, kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf, bu. Aku tadi emosi, tanpa sadar aku hampir menampar Sasuke. Pasti setelah ini, dia akan semakin benci padaku," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Mikoto berjalan kearah Itachi dan kemudian berjongkok didepan Itachi, "tak apa. Ibu tahu kau pasti tidak sengaja." Ucap Mikoto bijak.

"Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih sabar..." lanjut Itachi lirih.

Mikoto pun menepuk pundak Itachi perlahan, "sudahlah. Besok, semuanya pasti akan lebih baik" ucapnya menyemangati.

Itachi hanya menyuingkan senyum kecil disudut bibirnya.

"Sudah ya, selamat malam," Mikoto berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Itachi.

"Ibu..." panggil Itachi.

"Ya."

"Terima kasih."

Mikoto hanya membalas dengan senyuman tulus khasnya, ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Itachi. Kemudian wanita berambut raven itu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Ia mengambil telepon dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo..."

...xXxXx...

Di luar dugaan, paginya, suasana di meja makan masih dingin, sepertinya kedua pemuda Uchiha itu, tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf duluan. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Mikoto semakin dibuat bingung dengan keadaan itu.

Itachi menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat, kemudian menyambar tasnya dan berpamitan dengan ibunya.

"Aku berangkat sekarang, bu. Hari ini aku harus latihan pagi, bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Duluan saja," suruh Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Itachi.

Itachi pun keluar rumah, dan menyalakan motornya dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian suara motor pemuda itu, sudah menghilang di balik gang.

Sasuke masih asyik menghabiskan makan pagi dengannya santai, dia lupa kalau Itachi sudah berangkat duluan. Mikoto melirik putra itu dengan tatapan bingung, "Sasuke, kau tidak berangkat nak?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, "memang ini jam berapa?"

Mikoto menunjuk jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam pukul 6 lewat 25 menit.

Sasuke pun melirik ke arah jam dinding itu, 'astaga! Aku lupa kalau kakak sudah berangkat!' umpatnya.

Pemuda itu buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan memasang sepatunya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ibu, aku berangkat!" serunya.

"Sasuke!" tahan Mikoto, ia mengejar sasuke yang sudah berada di depan teras.

Sasuke pun menghentikan larinya dan menoleh kearah ibunya.

"Mau ibu antar?" tawar Mikoto.

"Tidak. Aku berangkat dengan bis saja. Sampai jumpa,bu."

Sasuke pun berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju halte bis.

...xXxXx...

Sudah hampir 15 menit Sasuke menunggu di halte, namun tidak ada satu pun bus yang lewat, "astaga aku bisa terlambat."

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan halte, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. Ia tidak pernah melihat mobil itu sebelumnya. Pengemudi mobil itu membunyikan klaksonnya, sepertinya menyuruh Sasuke untuk mendekat, awalnya Sasuke ragu, apalagi kaca mobil itu tertutup dengan kaca hitam gelap.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Sasuke, ayo masuk!" seru seseorang dari dalam mobil itu.

Kaca mobil itu pun terbuka, terlihat sosok gadis berambut pink yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Ayo masuk, Sasuke!" suruh gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil itu dan duduk didalamnya. Pemuda itu bersyukur bisa bertemu Sakura, setidaknya itu meniadakan kemungkinan dirinya untuk terlambat.

Sakura yang duduk didepan membalikkan badannya kearah belakang mobil, tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Wah, tumben sekali Sasuke menunggu di halte bis, kan biasanya..."

"Kakak sudah berangkat duluan, ada latihan katanya."

Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian menyela pembicarran itu, "hei, hei kalian berdua asyik sekali ngobrolnya. Sakura kau tidak mau mengenalkan aku pada temanmu itu?"

"Heh? Lebih baik menyetir saja yang benar," Sakura membalas tanpa mempedulikan pemuda yang sedang fokus menyetir itu.

"Sakura, memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Sakura kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah pemuda disebelahnya," dia kakakku" jawabnya santai.

Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria karena dia baru tahu kalau Sakura memiliki kakak laki-laki, dan ini kali pertamamya ia melihatnya.

Pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya, "ya, kenalkan aku kakaknya Sakura, Sasori."

"Aku, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" balas Sasuke.

"O... jadi kau Sasuke yang sering dibicarakan oleh Saku... mmphh..."

Sakura buru-buru menutup mulut kakaknya sebelum ia berbicara hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Sasuke, tidak usah dengarkan dia" Sakura menyela saat Sasori ingin berkata-kata lagi.

"Tunggu dulu, kau dari keluarga Uchiha? Pantas wajahmu mirip dengan kenalanku" ucap Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" Sakura dan Sasuke bertanya bersamaan.

"Itachi, kalau aku tidak salah" jawab Sasori.

"Kau kenal dengan kakakku?" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, dia kan adik kelasku. Jadi kau adiknya yang selalu diceritakannya itu?"

Sasuke memandang Sasori heran, ''bolehku tahu kak Itachi cerita apa saja pada kakak?"

...xXxXx...

Lapangan basket Konoha senior high masih sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa anggota saja, termasuk Itachi. Ia dan timnya menjadi giat mengadakan latihan untuk turnamen antar sekolah. Namun, pemuda yang mengenakan seragam basket bernomor 09 itu tampak tidak berkontrasi.

Itachi masih saja memikirkan kejadian tadi malam, walau pun ibunya mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja perasaanya tidak tenang.

Akibatnya ia tidak sadar Hidan, rekan setimnya itu terus berteriak memanggilnya. Ketika ia sadar, bola basket yang sedari tadi mereka mainkan sudah berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Itachi awas!" seru anggota tim basket.

Nyaris saja bola itu mengenai wajah Itachi, andai saja ia tidak menangkis bola itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Itachi yang merasa kesal, segera berjalan kearah Hidan dan mengcengram kerah seragam milik Hidan, "hey, Hidan! Kau sengaja ya?" bentaknya.

"Hei, siapa yang sengaja? Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi untuk menerima bola dariku, tapi kau saja tidak mendengarkan!" ucap Hidan membela diri.

Kedua pemuda itu terus saja beradu mulut, Hidan yang tidak mau mengalah semakin membuat Itachi kesal saja.

"Sudah!" lerai Pein kemudian. Kapten basket perambut orange itu segera memisahkan kedua pemuda itu, sebelum terjadi adu jotos antara mereka.

"Itachi, sebaiknya kau duduk saja. Kau tidak tampak seperti biasanya" suruh Pein.

"Baiklah. Maaf tadi aku emosi, aku sedang ada masalah. Jadi aku tidak berkonsentrasi tadi" Itachi segera berjalan menuju bangku pemain dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Masalah sih masalah, tapi kenapa aku jadi korbannya?" runtuk Hidan.

'BLETAK!'

Hidan dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dari Pein, "sudahlah, kan jarang-jarang Itachi membentakmu!" tawa Pein.

"Kau ini, senang sekali melihat orang menderita" Hidan menggelengkan kepalanya sok dramatis.

"Hey, kalian ini bercanda saja! Cepat latihan lagi!" Konan berseru dari bangku penonton.

"Iya, iya, cerewet" sahut kedua pemuda itu mengejek.

"Apa yang kalian katakan?"

"Tidak ada!"

Itachi hanya tertawa renyah, ia dan timnya sudah biasa dengan hal itu.

Konan yang kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah Itachi pun tersenyum, "kalau ada masalah sebaiknya diceritakan saja" ucapnya.

Itachi menggeleng tanda menolak usul wanita itu.

"Kalau tidak mau, lebih baik kau kembali ke lapangan, daripada membuang waktumu disini." Suruh Konan.

"Wah wah, aku diusir nih ceritanya?" canda pemuda itu.

"Iya" balas Konan,

" ejek Itachi.

Konan hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya sereya mencatat agenda tim dibukunya. Itachi pun kembali kelapangan dan kembali berlatih setelah meminta maaf dengan kepada Hidan.

...xXxXx...

Sementara itu...

Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat Sakura mengobati kepalanya yang memar akibat bola yang ditendang memantul ketiang gawang dan kembali mengenainya, tepat didahinya.

"Kau tidak hati-hati, Sasuke! Kan sudah kubilang aku saja yang menendang, posisimu dilapangan tadi tidak pas dengan sudut tembak antara kau dan arah gawang, nah seandainya aku yang menendang pasti bolanya akan masuk." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, serta Kiba saling berpandangan bingung, 'bicara apa sih si Naruto itu?'

Kiba pun mengingatkan Sasuke untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi, karena pertandingan hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

"Iya.. iya, aduh pelan-pelan Sakura!" Sasuke kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Nah, sudah selesai" Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya, menaruh plester luka didahi pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Gaara selaku ketua tim sepak bola membubarkan latihan pagi itu, dan satu persatu anggota tim mulai meninggalkan lapangan.

Kiba dan Gaara pun berpamitan seraya menyeret Naruto yang masih berbicara tidak jelas. Lapangan itu mulai sepi. Sakura dan Sasuke pun membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"Sasuke, kau seperti ada ada masalah lagi ya?" tebak Sakura saat mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lesu. Wajah pun murung seperti kemarin.

Sakura pun kembali menawarkan bantuan menjadi teman berbagi cerita untuk Sasuke. Karena gadis itu adalah tipe pendengar yang baik.

Sasuke tidak terlalu menperhatikan perkataan gadis itu, pikirannya melayang. Kejadian malam itu mengganggu pikirannya. Jelas sekali bahwa ayahnya tidak peduli padanya, ayahnya hanya peduli pada Itachi. Hanya Itachi. Ia baru tersadar saat Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan mata Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke kau mendengarkankku tidak?"

"Sakura, aku kira aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Lee ditim, dan sepertinya aku tidak akan mengikuti pertandingan itu, aku keluar dari tim" ucap Sasuke cepat.

Sakura memelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Apaaaa?"

**TBC...**

**Gomen apdetnya lamaaa... *dilemparin bola sama readers*. Maklumlah tahun ajaran baru, jadi sibuk gitu *alesan banget*. Gimana chap ini semoga lebih baik dari chap belumnya. Gak nyangka bakalan jabi tbc lagi, padahal author rencananya bikin jadi 2 chap aja, kok malah jadi makin panjang ya? **

Author balas dulu ripiu dari yang gak login, yang login udah dibalas lewat PM.

**Toxedo: **Arigatou Toxedo-san sampai menjelaskan sedetailnya. Kalau masalah misstypo, itu sih kesalahan author yang kurang teliti, tapi kata yang hilang biasanya waktu mengupload file, biasanya ada kata-kata yang hilang.Tapi author janji bakalan lebih teliti.

**Miss Wrong Place:** Sama dong, author juga pernah banget dibanding-bandingin sama orang lain. Gak enak, suer deh, paling sering sama baka ototou, padalah baka ototou nakalnya minta ampun deh. Arigatou udah tetap mendukung author *peluk-peluk- ditendang jauh-jauh.*

**Arigatou yang udah reviewer yang login maupun gak login yang udah review di chap 1, jangan lupa review lagi yach*ditabok***

**Minna-san, doakan saja saia biar gak kering ide, jadi bisa apdet kilat. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah... **

**Dont forget to review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna-san saia balik lagi! Gomen, Kirei lelet banget apdet chap 3nya, padahal ide sudah ada, tapi pas mau diketik, idenya langsung ngilang entah kemana *alesan*. Gomen ne *nunduk-nunduk sekalian bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Terus, saia juga mau bilang, untuk chap ini, mungkin kelihatannya lebih ke arah Sasuke. Saia bilang duluan sebelum ada yang protes.**

**Sekali lagi, gomen ne... ya udah gak perlu lama-lama lagi langsung aja...**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aku Bukan Kakakku **

**by Kirei Atsuka**

**Enjoy it... **

**Aku bukan Kakakku**

**Chap: 3**

**.**

**.**

Sakura pun menahan langkah Sasuke, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Kau serius, Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu tidak percaya.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu tajam, matanya menyiratkan keseriusan, "apa aku tampak sedang bercanda, hah?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ia merundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap kedua mata onyx tajam milik pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Tapi, tolong pikirkan lagi. Pertandingan tinggal dua hari lagi, kalau kalau keluar, tim kita akan kekurangan pemain" gadis itu meminta dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Pemuda dihadapannya tidak merespon. Ia malah kembali melangkah kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Gadis itu menarik tangan Sasuke cepat, "tunggu, Sasuke," tahannya. "Aku minta tolonglah tetap didalam tim, setidaknya sampai pertandingan lusa berakhir. Semuanya berharap padamu. "

"Lalu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, kalau kau keluar, kau akan membuat mereka patah semangat. Karena... pertandingan ini berarti bagiku dan mereka" jelas Sakura dengan nada sedih.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan santai, "kan masih ada pertandingan yang lain, dan pastinya Lee udah sembuh dari penyakit cacarnya itu."

"Kau tidak mengerti! Ini sangat penting bagi kami, termasuk Lee! Andai saja Lee tidak sakit, aku tidak mungkin bersikeras memintamu tetap dalam tim. Sebagai manager, aku mempunyai tanggung jawab besar atas timku, dan jika ada yang ingin keluar, aku harus tahu alasannya dengan sangat jelas. Itulah cara kami, cara tim sepak bola Konoha junior!" Sakura berkata dengan nada membentak.

"Jadi, kau ingin tahu alasanku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Baiklah akan ku beritahukan padamu."

Setelah mendengar alasan Sasuke, Sakura tetap beusaha meyakinkan pemuda Uchiha yang satu itu, namun sepertinya keputusan Sasuke sudah bulat. Ia tetap bersikekuh keluar dari tim, dengan alasan yang menurut Sakura sangat sepele. Sasuke mengundurkan diri hanya dengan alasan bahwa ayahnya tidak akan datang di pertandingan itu. Namun bagi Sasuke, hal itu membuktikan bagaimana ia di mata ayahnya.

Sasuke kemudian melepas tangan gadis itu darinya, "maaf Sakura. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Tolong sampaikan kepada mereka."

Sakura pun terdiam, menatap Sasuke yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkannya yang masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

**...xXxXx...**

**Jam istirahat...**

"Apaaaa? Kau Tidak salah dengarkan, Sakura?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, menanggapi keterkejutan ketiga pemuda dihadapannya. Ketiga pemuda itu, Gaara, Kiba, dan Naruto memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, saat Sakura menceritakan tentang pengunduran diri Sasuke dari tim. Sakura yang memang sengaja menemui mereka bertiga yang sedang berbenah di ruang klub.

Gaara melirik ketiga teman setimnya, mencoba meminta pendapat, namun mereka semua menggeleng lesu, tanda tidak tahu.

Kiba yang sedari tadi berdiri seraya melipat kedua tangannya membuka suara, "ya sudah, kita tanya saja. Biar semua jelas."

Naruto dan Gaara mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Ketiga pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiam dan melangkah keluar dari ruang klub.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membujuknya untuk kembali ke tim kita, setidaknya sampai pertandingan berlangsung" Naruto bersenyum yakin. "Karena, aku yang mengajaknya bergabung."

"Ya, semoga berhasil" Sakura tersenyum menyemangati, walaupun ia terlihat sedikit ragu.

Gaara kemudian menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Sakura, sebaiknya anggota lain tidak usah tahu dulu. Aku takut mereka jadi kehilangan semangat" pintanya.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Dalam hatinya ia berharap, Sasuke mau kembali. Mungkin terdengar terlalu egois memang. Tapi, Sakura tahu dan yakin, Sasuke sangat menikmati keberadaannya di dalam tim itu. Walaupun, Sasuke baru saja bergabung.

**...xXxXx...**

Sasuke mencoba memfokuskan kedua mata onyxnya pada buku dihadapannya, namun nampaknya ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Padahal ia sengaja menghabiskan jam istirahat di perpustakaan sekolah hanya untuk membaca beberapa buah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal, mungkin hanya sekitar 50 halaman saja.

Diliriknya dua tumpuk buku lain yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Dalam hatinya ia menyesal kenapa ia harus mengambil buku sebanyak itu. Padahal saat ini ia sedang tidak mood untuk membaca, apalagi macam buku yang membosankan, baik isinya maupun tulisannya.

"Huh, judulnya saja yang menarik, ternyata isinya tidak!" umpat Sasuke setengah berteriak, ia melemparkan buku itu di atas meja.

"Sssttt... Jangan berisik, ini perpustakaan!" tegur seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat, ia adalah penjaga perpustakaan.

"Hehehe.. Iya, maaf" Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu, karena kini semua pengunjung perpustakaan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Sasuke pun kembali mengambil buku yang tadi dimakinya, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan pura-pura membaca buku tersebut.

Walau sebenarnya matanya menatap lembaran buku itu, namun pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Ia tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Sasori, kakak lelaki Sakura tadi pagi.

**Flashback...**

"Hah, tenang saja Itachi selalu bercerita yang baik-baik tentangmu, dan dia selalu membanggakanmu!" jawab Sasori seraya tetap fokus menyetir.

Sasuke menatap Sasori tidak mengerti. 'Apa dimaksudnya selalu dibanggakan?'

"Apa dimaksudnya selalu dibanggakan, kak?" Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan sama seperti apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Kau ini, bodoh sekali, Sakura. Masa begitu saja tidak mengerti!" Sasori menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

Sakura mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak, "aduh... Aku serius, kak! Aku tidak mengerti maksud kakak apa. Kau juga begitu kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggukkan kepala setuju. "I.. iya. Bisa kakak ceritakan padaku?"

Sasori mengela napas panjang, "baiklah. Itachi selalu bilang kau itu sangat pandai dalam banyak hal, pandai dalam bermain gitar dan piano, pandai bernyanyi, dan banyak lagi sampai- sampai aku lupa apa saja yang sudah ia ceritakan. Intinya, jika kami sedang ada acara berkumpul, Itachi selalu bercerita tentangmu."

Sasuke dan Sakura tercengang tidak percaya.

"Se... serius?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk, matanya tampak menerawang, "tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat murung. Dia malah selalu bertanya bagaimana caranya agar bisa berbaikan dengan saudara yang sedang bertengkar. Walau dia tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku dan teman-temanku tahu kalau Itachi pasti sedang ada masalah," jelas Sasori.

"Dan..." Sasori menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan rasa ingin tahu tinggi.

Sasori memandang sekilas Sasuke dan kembali fokus menyetir, "ku yakin ada hubungannya denganmu."

Sasuke pun terdiam. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan prihatin, sebenarnya ia ingin mencoba mencoba menyemangati Sasuke, namun ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena ia tidak tahu duduk permasalahan yang sebenarnya.

Sasori menghela panjang napasnya, "baiklah, aku tidak akan bicara terlalu banyak lagi. Nanti aku terkesan terlalu ikut campur masalah orang lain lagi."

Sasuke pun tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Semenjak mendengar hal itu, selama diperjalanan menuju sekolah Sasuke hanya diam dan merudukkan wajahnya.

**End of flashback...**

'Apa benar kakak selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu tentangku? Bukannya hal yang sebaliknya? Aku kira kakak malah selalu meremehkanku. Walaupun dipikir secara logika, kakak bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Hah... Apa yang aku harus aku lakukan sekarang?' batin Sasuke bigung.

**...xXxXx...**

Ketiga pemuda itu tampak kebingungan mencari sosok Sasuke yang tak terlihat sejak tadi. Mereka sudah mencari di kelas Sasuke, di kantin, bahkan lapangan sepak bola. Namun, mereka tidak menemukannya.

Akhirnya ketiga pemuda yang kelelahan itu memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka. Peluh keringat tampak membahasi seragam ketiganya.

"Dimana sih dia? Sudah dari tadi kita mencarinya, tapi tidak ketemu juga!" keluh Naruto seraya menyeka keringat yang menetes dipelipisnya.

"Entahlah, kita sudah tanya teman-teman sekelasnya, tapi mereka juga tidak ada yang tahu" Kiba menjawab dengan napas yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam, ia masih menetralkan napasnya yang juga terengah-engah karena sudah berkeliling sekolah hanya untuk mencari pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Eh, tunggu!" Naruto menarik tangan seorang gadis berkacamata berambut merah yang tengah lewat dihadapan mereka.

Gadis itu menoleh,"apa-apaan kau! Cepat lepaskan tanganku!" gadis itu meronta berusaha melepaskan cengraman tangan Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Eh, Karin, kau lihat Sasuke tidak?" tanya Naruto cepat seraya melepaskan tangan gadis bernama Karin itu.

Karin memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan menatap pemuda blonde itu tajam. "Ada apa kau mau mencari Sasuke?" tanyanya curiga.

"Haah... Bukan itu urusanmu!" ucap Kiba yang kebetulan sedang kesal.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu!" bentak Karin.

Kiba hanya mendengus, ia tidak memperdulikan ucapan gadis itu.

Gaara pun akhirnya membuka suara, "sudahlah Kiba. Maaf Karin, kau kan sekelas dengan Sasuke, apa kau tahu dimana dia? Kami ada sedikit urusan dengannya."

Karin menoleh kearah Gaara, raut wajahnya berubah seketika saat melihat wajah tampan pemuda bermata aquamarine itu.

'Wah, jarang sekali Gaara mengajakku berbicara, mimpi apa aku semalam ya?' Karin membatin senang. Sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa pemuda-pemuda dihadapannya itu tercengang.

"Woy Karin, kau kenapa? Kesambet?" Naruto berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah Karin.

Karin masih tetap bengong. Gaara dan Kiba pun berdiri meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk menyadarkan Karin.

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi saja. Sepertinya dia juga tidak tahu."

"Eh, iya Gaara. Huh, dasar Karin, ditanya bukannya dijawab malah bengong."

Naruto berlari menyusul Gaara dan Kiba yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

Karin yang sadar pemuda-pemuda itu sudah menjauh pun berteriak, "tu.. tunggu. A... ku tahu dimana dia!"

Ketiga pemuda itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah suara, "dimana Sasuke?"

"Sa... Sasuke ya? Di.. dia a..da..."

"Di mana? Cepat katakan!" bentak Kiba kesal.

"Huh! Iya! Sasuke ada diperpustakaan, tadi aku melihatnya!"

Mendengar hal itu Gaara, Kiba dan Naruto segera berlari kearah perpustakaan.

Ditengah larinya, Gaara menoleh, "terimakasih atas infonya, Karin" Gaara beucap.

Karin yang merasa sangat tersanjung, membalas ucapan Gaara dengan tersenyum tidak jelas, dan membuat ketiga pemuda itu sempat bergidik ngeri.

"Heh, Gaara, si Karin jadi geer tuh," Kiba menyikut Gaara disela lari mereka.

Gaara memasang wajah bingung, "masa? Padahal aku cuma bilang terima kasih saja."

"Aaaa... sudahlah, tidak usah membahas si Karin itu, sifatnya memang begitu dari dulu. Maklumi saja," Naruto menyela pembicaran kedua pemuda itu.

"Yang penting skarang adalah menyelesaikan masalah kita dengan Sasuke!" nada suara Gaara terdengar berubah kesal.

Naruto dan Kiba berpandangan bingung, 'semoga saja, Gaara tidak berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.'

**...xXxXx...**

**Sementara itu...**

Pemuda berambut ikal itu menatap lapangan basket yang sepi dengan tatapan kosong, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Karena belakangan ini hubungannya dengan adikknya sedang tidak baik, hal itu cukup membuatnya sering kehilangan konsentrasi, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey Itachi, bangun! Lapangan basket sudah kosong daritadi tahu!" pemuda berambut perak yang bernama Hidan membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

Itachi pun tersadar, "heh, sudah selesai? Aku melamun lagi rupanya."

"Kebiasaan. Nih!" Hidan mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan seseuatu untuk Itachi.

Itachi tercegang, "se.. serius. Untukku? Dapat darimana?"

Hidan menarik napas panjang, "yaiyah untukmu, masa untuk Pein? Dapat dari tong sampah!" Hidan menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Ta... tapi..."

"Terima saja, dangonya bersih kok, Konan yang membelinya di kantin, itu anak cuma titip uangnya saja," Pein mencoba meyakinkan Itachi menerima setusuk dango pemberian Hidan.

"Untuk permintaan maaf atas insiden tadi pagi." Konan menambahkan.

" Ini..."

"Kenapa Itachi, kamu tidak mau menerimanya ya, ini ide Pein sih. Menyogokmu dengan dango agar kau memaafkanku. Benar, aku tidak sengaja melemparkan bola basket itu. Suer!" Hidan menyilangkan jarinya membentuk ''V'' seraya menunjuk pemuda berambut orange lancip.

Sedangkan Pein yang ditunjuk oleh Hidan hanya memasang tampang tidak mengerti.

"Ini..." Itachi kembali menggantungkan kata-katanya dan ekspresi wajahnya sangat datar.

"Itachi, aku minta maaf, sungguh" pinta Hidan takut, kalau-kalau teman setimnya itu tidak mau memaafkannya.

" Ini... Ini kurang banyak Hidan!" Itachi tersenyum puas karena ia berhasil mengerjai Hidan, seraya memasukkan potongan dango kesukaannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya ampun," Pein menghela napas panjang, maklum melihat kelakuan teman-teman setimnya itu.

Sedangkan gadis berambut biru disebelah Pein, Konan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja.

Itachi masih tertawa dengan mulut penuh dengan dango, Hidan yang merasa dipermainkan pun, ikut tertawa seraya menepuk pundak Itachi dengan cukup keras.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. Aaaa... Dan... dan... dangonya tersangkut..." lirih Itachi.

"Lho.. Lho.. Itachi!" ketiga orang itu langsung panik seketika, saat menyadari bahwa tiba-tiba Itachi tersedak, dan lagi-lagi itu gara-gara Hidan.

"Hua.. cepat bawa Itachi ke ruang kesehatan!" teriak mereka bertiga panik.

**...xXxXx...**

Wanita penjaga perpustakaan itu menyipitkan matanya sekali lagi melihat kehadiran ketiga pemuda itu, memastikan bahwa ia sedang tidak salah lihat. Memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya benar dan nyata. Sepertinya kehadiran ketiga pemuda dihadapannya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan buku daftar pengunjung perpustakaan ke hadapan ketiga pemuda itu.

"Mencari bahan tugas," jawab Gaara santai seraya menuliskan namanya serta nama kedua temannya dibuku itu.

Kedua orang dibelakangnya mengangguk setuju, atas jawaban Gaara.

Sementara Gaara sibuk menulis, Kiba iseng-iseng memperhatikan nama-nama pengunjung perpustakaan, dan sepertinya ia mendapatkan hal menarik. Disikutnya lengan Naruto yang masih sibuk mencari alasan mereka disini.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba, pemuda itu menyuruh Naruto melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh jarinya telunjuknya.

Jari tangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu, tenyata menunjuk kearah buku pengunjung perpustakaan yang terdapat nama Sasuke disana.

Naruto mengangguk paham, Gaara pun melirik kedua dan temannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah tahu Sasuke memang disana.

"Sudah selesai, tinggal tanda tangannya sajakan?" tanya Gaara.

Wanita itu mengiyakannya dengan anggukan. Gaara pun membubuhkan tanda tanganya, diikuti Kiba dan Naruto dibelakangnya.

Penjaga perpustakaan itu menatap tajam ketiganya, "jangan buat keributan disini!" ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Iya, tenang saja," jawab ketiganya.

"Aku mengawasi kalian!" ancamnya.

**...xXxXx...**

Gaara, Kiba dan Naruto langsung bergegas berpencar mengelilingi perpustakaan guna mencari pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Hey, aku menemukannya!" Naruto berseru dengan tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh pengunjung perpustaakaan tersentak kaget.

"Sssstttt...!" tegur mereka.

Gaara dan Kiba yang mendengar suara atau lebih tepatnya panggilan dari Naruto, segera bergegas mendatangi Naruto yang tengah berusaha berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali, mau apa kalian kesini?" respon Sasuke yang sepertinya terganggu atas kedatangan teman setimnya itu.

Gaara selaku ketua duduk disebelah Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca, "kami ingin membicarakan tentang pengunduran dirimu dari tim!" ucapnya tegas.

Sementara Gaara berceloteh, Sasuke memasang wajah tidak peduli, ia masih membaca buku yang tengah dipegangnya. Sedangkan, Kiba dan Naruto hanya diam, mereka membiarkan Gaara berbicara dan membujuk Sasuke. Bukannya tidak mau membantu, namun mungkin ada baiknya membiarkan Gaara sebagai ketua tim untuk membujuk pemuda bersifat keras kepala itu.

Sudah beberapa menit Gaara berbicara, namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya, ia mendengarkan ucapan Gaara, tetapi ia hanya pura-pura tidak peduli saja.

Gaara yang merasa diabaikan, berdiri dan menggebrak meja dihadapannya, "kau mendengarkan aku tidak, Sasuke!" marahnya.

Semua orang berada di perpustakaan menoleh kearah suara dengan kaget, termasuk wanita penjaga perpustakaan itu. Ia berlari dengan segera kearah Gaara dan kedua temannya.

Kiba dan Naruto pun dengan segera mencoba menenangkan Gaara. "Hey, Gaara, tenangkan dirimu. Ini perpustakaan."

Sasuke pun berdiri dan balas menatap pemuda itu sinis. Iris aquamarine dan onyx saling beradu pandang. Beberapa orang sudah berada di belakang Sasuke, sebagai antipasi kalau-kalau kedua pemuda itu saling adu kekuatan. Mereka dengan segera bisa melerainya.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian rupanya. Sudah kuperingatkan kalian jangan membuat keributan disini. Ayo cepat keluar!" penjaga perpustakaan itu menarik paksa lengan Gaara, Kiba dan Naruto keluar perpustakaan.

**...xXxXx...**

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya, begitu pula dengan pengunjung perpustakaan lainnya, mereka kembali ke tempat mereka dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka lagi.

Selang beberapa waktu, penjaga perpustakaan itu berjalan ke arah tempat Sasuke membaca.

"Keluar kau, Sasuke!" suruhnya.

Sasuke menoleh kaget, "aku tidak membuat keributan, mereka yang berulah!" elaknya.

"Aku tahu, tapi sebaiknya kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan ketiga pemuda diluar."

"Ta..."

"Sekarang!" lanjutnya sebelum sasuke berusaha mengelak lagi.

Akhirnya mau tak mau, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas keluar perpustakaan. Disana telah menunggu Gaara yang masih memasang wajah penuh kekesalan, serta Kiba dan Naruto. Tampaknya mereka berdua belum berhasil unuk menenangan Gaara.

"Apa sebenarnya mau kalian? Kenapa kalian begitu mempersulitku untuk keluar dari tim!" Sasuke berjalan kearah mereka bertiga dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam kantong celana seragamnya.

"Kami tidak mempersulitmu, kami hanya meminta kau tetap berada di dalam tim sampai pertandingan hari minggu nanti. Setelah itu, terserah kau. Mau keluar atau tidak, atau kembali ke tim basket yang memang tidak sebanding dengan tim sepak bola ini!" seru Gaara lantang.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, "ya, memang tim sepak bola ini, tidak sebanding dengan tim bakset yang menjadi kebangaan sekolah," balasnya santai.

"Ya, kami sadar dan tahu itu, dan oleh karena itu kami akan buktikan kami bisa menjadi lebih baik pada hari minggu nanti." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya aku ragu, karena tim inikan tidak punya pelatih. Kemungkinan untuk menang sangat kecil. Jadi..." Sasuke kembali meremehkan tim itu lagi.

Gaara kembali menatap Sasuke tajam matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang amat sangat, dan dengan cepat ia berdiri dan melayangkan pukulannya kearah wajah Sasuke. Mata onyx Sasuke membelalak kaget, menyadari gerakan Gaara yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, dan ia tidak sempat menghindar, dan...

"Hentikan!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

TBC...

Gyaaa... gomen minna-san, apdetnya lamaa ya? *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Author kena WB, terus disibukkan dengan kegiatan sekolah lagi. Gimana chap yang ini? Semoga gak mengecewakan. Auhthor benar-benar mampet ide kali ini..==V

.

.

.

Ok, mari kita balas ripiu, buat yang non-login:

**UmyA-uMya-UmYa-Nyaa**: iya kasian Sasunya *nangis-nangis*, kalo 5 ton keberatan tahu, ntar tambah menderita Sasunya. Ntar author tambah dibenci sasu-chan lagi. *diinjek* Jangan...! Ntar kalo Fugaku mati, Mikotonya jadi janda dong! Hoo~

Nih apdetannya, arigatou udah ripiu, gomen author lama padetnya. Umya~ kok nama kamu susah banget ditulisnya! *digaplok*

**Tuxedo: **Memang sih, yang kemarin agak sedikit menyinggung. Tapi, gak apa-apa kok. Author jadi bisa lebih teliti lagi. Ini apdetannya, gomen ya apdetnya lama.

**Arigatou yang udah reviewer yang login maupun gak login yang udah review di chap 2, jangan lupa review lagi yach*ditabok***

**Minna-san, doakan saja saia biar gak kering ide, jadi bisa apdet kilat. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah... **

**Dont forget to review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haa.. Akhirnya bisa mengapdet fict ini setelah badai hiatus melanda. Ada yang kangen sama saia? *ditabok rame-rame***

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aku Bukan Kakakku **

**by Kirei Atsuka**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo…**

**Enjoy it... **

**Aku bukan Kakakku**

**Chap: 4**

Naruto dan Kiba menoleh kearah suara dan tersentak kaget, 'ya, ampun.'

Namun, tidak dengan Gaara, ia tetap melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba menghindar, namun gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Gaara.

BUAGH!

Terlambat.

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur, akibat pukulan Gaara. Sudut bibirnya tampak membiru dan mengeluarkan darah. Rupanya Gaara memukulnya sangat keras.

Sasuke hanya meringis kesakitan seraya menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Ia pun berdiri dan berusaha untuk membalas pukulan Gaara.

Namun, dengan cepat Naruto dan Kiba melerainya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Gaara!" Naruto berusaha menenangkan Gaara yang meronta minta dilepas.

Sedangkan Kiba menahan Sasuke yang ingin balas memukul Gaara.

Seorang gadis berambut pink dengan cepat menghampiri keempat pemuda itu. Sakura, menatap tajam pemuda bermata jade yang masih dilanda amarah itu.

Tatapannya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang amat sangat, dialihkannya pandangan pada kedua pemuda lainnya, Kiba dan Naruto.

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan untuk membujuk Sasuke kembali, hah?" bentak Sakura.

Ketiga pemuda itu hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang manager.

"Kalau seperti itu, aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku untuk keluar dari tim ini!" sela Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah kesal.

Ketiganya hanya diam, tidak ada menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Gaara berbalik dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku melakukan ini hanya agar tim kita bisa meraih kemenangan, itu hanya perigatan. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bisa mempertahankan klub ini!" ucap Gaara tegas.

Ia beranjak dari tempat itu. Berjalan dengan cukup cepat, dan kemudian pergi entah kemana. Sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto, yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura hanya mengucapkan kata 'maaf' saja dari tadi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, ''itu bukan salah kaliankan? Kita tahu bagaimana Gaara jika dia sedang emosi." Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk, ''tapi, itu juga salah Sasuke yang memancing emosi Gaara," ucap Naruto seraya menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

''Tapi, sepertinya aku bisa meyakinkan Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya, kalau dia tetap bersikeras, mau tidak mau kita pasrah sajakan?"

Kiba dan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja mendengar pendapat sang manajer.

"Ya sudah, selamat berusaha Sakura. Kami berdua akan mencari Gaara, lalu akan keruang klub menemui yang lainnya." Kiba dan Naruto berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya berjalan dengan langkah tidak bersemangat. Ia mencoba mencari Sasuke untuk mencoba menyakinkannya untuk sekali lagi. Siapa tahu kali in berhasil.

**...xXxXx...**

Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat ia menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang masih sedikit berdarah. Pemuda itu memilih membasuh mukanya dan kepala di westafel, untuk sedikit mendinginkan kepalanya.

Saat berjalan keluar dari toilet, ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sakura, dan memilih tidak menyapanya, wajahnya masih menunjukkan sedikit kekesalan atas insiden tadi. Padahal Sakura tidak ada hubungannya dengan insiden itu.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke berhenti karena ia merasa Sakura memanggilnya, "apa?"

Sakura hanya menyuingkan senyum tipis, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini.

Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong seragamnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke ragu untuk menerimanya, karena ia merasa benda itu tidak terlalu penting, namun Sakura malah menarik tangan kanan Sasuke dan meletakkan benda itu di telapak tangannya.

''Lap muka mu dengan tisu ini. Mukamu basah seperti itu." Ucapnya setengah tertawa.

Sasuke mendengus, namun tetap ia gunakan juga tisu pemberian Sakura, "tak usah basa-basi, Sakura. Aku tahu kau ingin membujukku kembalikan?" tebaknya.

Sakura hanya menyengir saja, "rupanya kau sudah tahu ya?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menatap tajam gadis pink didepannya, wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

"Aku minta maaf, ya?"

"Untuk apa? Kaukan tidak salah?"

"Aku mewakili Gaara, aku tahu dia tidak akan minta maaf dahulu. Jadi maklumi saja ya?" mohon Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, ''terserahlah! Tapi aku tidak akan benar-benar memaafkannya sebelum ia meminta maaf sendiri padaku! Karena dia sudah mengahajarku tadi!"

"Iya-iya, akan kusuruh dia minta maaf padamu, nanti. Dia masih emosi sekarang," jawab Sakura santai.

"Hn."

Sasuke berbalik menuju kelasnya jam istirahat hampir berakhir. Dalam hatinya sedikit meruntuk, karena hanya masalah sepele seperti ini, wajahnya harus jadi sasaran amarah Gaara. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke tim kalau sampai begini.

"Hai, tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Kau tidak mau mendengar alasan kami memintamu tetap berada di tim. Hah?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, karena ia sebenarnya penasaran, kenapa tim sepak bola sangat menginginkan ia membatalkan pengunduran dirinya.

"Memang apa alasannya?" sahut Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai tertarik.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, dan menghela napas panjang, "begini. Sejak pelatih kami yang terdulu tidak melatih kami lagi, karena ia dipindah tugaskan, tim kami tidak memiliki pelatih, dan selau kalah dalam setiap pertandingan. Kami hanya menjadi tim yang tidak berguna. Setiap ada pertandingan selalu ada perkelahian. Kepala sekolah tidak suka dengan hal itu." Jelasnya.

"Lalu? Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia juga bersandar di tembok, disamping Sakura.

"Dan… Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kami. Awalnya kami punya peluang menang cukup besar, setelah Lee bergabung. Tapi, karena disaat-saat seperti ini Lee malah sakit… Maka…"

''Kesempatan kalian menjadi berkurangkan?''

Sakura mengangguk, ''kalau dalam pertandingan ini kami tidak menang maka tim ini akan… '' Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura, bingung.

"Dibubarkan!"

Sakura merundukkan wajahnya, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia takut kata-katanya dapat menyinggung Sakura. 'Rupanya tim ini sangat penting Sakura dan yang lainnya,' gumamnya.

KRINGGG…. KRINGGG…

Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke membenarkan posisinya yang sedang bersantai, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Sakura.

"Sasuke!" lagi-lagi Sakura memanggilnya.

Sasuke tidak menyahut, ia hanya memeperlambat langkahnya saja, seraya memasang pendengarannya baik-baik.

''Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku, dan jika kau masih berkenan, kami menunggumu di pertandingan hari Minggu nanti.''

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan setengah berlari.

**...xXxXx...**

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi koridor sudah penuh oleh para siswa yang mempunyai satu tujuan yang sama, yaitu pulang. Mereka tidak peduli biarpun harus berdesakkan, yang penting, pulang!

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya gontai, dengan kepala meruduk menghadap tanah. Ia berhenti sesaat didekat gedung sekolah Itachi yang bersebelahan dengan gedung sekolahnya. Gedung itu masih tampak sepi-sepi saja. Ya, memang jam pulang SMA Konoha sedikit lebih lama dari SMP Konoha.

Namun, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya menghampiri Itachi, ia masih gengsi untuk mendatangi Itachi. Toh, menurutnya seharusnya Itachi yang datang padanya, meminta maaf duluan. Kan Itachi yang bersalah, pikir Sasuke.

**...xXxXx...**

Wanita cantik itu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga. Peluh keringat membasahi wajah, tapi tampak terlukis senyum kepuasaan atas hasil 'pekerjaan rutinnya'.

Dilihatnya ruangan-ruangan dalam rumah itu tampak sudah bersih dan rapi, barang-barang yang awalnya berserakan, kini tersusun rapi ditempatnya. Lantai terlihat bersih dan mengkilap. Ruangan itu pun begitu terasa nyaman. Apalagi yang kurang?

Memang tugas ibu rumah tangga itu berat, tapi Mikoto sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Mikoto menoleh kearah jam dinding, 'hm… Sudah jam segini. Sebentar lagi Sasuke dan Itachi pulang. Aku harus segera menyiapkan makan siang' gumamnya. Ia segera beranjak kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk kedua putra kesayangannya itu.

'Tapi… Mereka sudah berbaikan belum ya? Kalau belum, suasana rumah akan terasa menjadi tidak enak ,' gumam Mikoto pada dirinya sendiri, seraya menyiapkan makanan-makanan diatas meja makan.

Mikoto menyipitkan mata onyxnya memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Ia meletakkan piring-piring yang baru diambilnya diatas meja.

Wanita berambut panjang itu berjalan kearah lemari pendingin mengambil sesuatu diatas lemari makan, "lho? Bukannya ini dompet milik Sasuke, kenapa ia tidak membawanya? Apakah ia lupa?" Tanyanya seraya menimang-nimang dompet berwarna hitam itu.

**...xXxXx...**

Sasuke berjalan menuju halte bis dengan tampang kusut, bagimana tidak? Hari ini ia sudah mengalami beberapa kali hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Kepalanya terbentur bola, wajahnya menjadi sasaran amarah Gaara. Serta yang paling parah, dompetnya tertinggal dirumah! Mana ia tidak membawa ponselnya lagi! Parah!

Untung saja, dia menemukan uang di dalam saku celannya. Tidak banyak, hanya cukup untuk sekali naik bis sampai kerumah.

Sasuke bersyukur, ia bertemu Sakura dan Sasori tadi pagi. Jika tidak mungkin ia harus membuang jauh-jauh gengsinya untuk menunggu Itachi dan pulang bersama kakaknya itu.

Jarak halte bis dan sekolah Sasuke cukup jauh, ditambah lagi matahari yang bersinar dengan puasnya, seakan semakin mengejek Sasuke yang mendumel tidak karuan di sepanjang jalan.

**...xXxXx...**

"Aku duluan ya," pamit Itachi kepada Pein dan Hidan yang masih sibuk menyalin tugas di papan tulis.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," sahut Pein tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis.

Konan yang sedang menerjakan tugas piket, yaitu menghapus papan tulis, menyela, "buru-buru sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lapar dan ingin cepat pulang," jawab Itachi seadanya.

Konan hanya ber-oh pendek seraya menghapus papan tulis.

"Hey, Konan jangan dihapus!" teriak Pein dan Hidan kepada Konan yang ingin menghapus soal-soal yang masih disalin oleh mereka berdua. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju tempat parkir dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Saat, ditempat parkir pemuda itu mengambil motornya, dan menyalakannya, dan memacunya dengan cukup cepat menuju pintu gerbang.

'Anak itu sudah pulang belum, ya?' batin Itachi yang menghentikan motornya sejenak saat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hei." Itachi memanggil segeremboran anak yang berpakaian seragam sepak bola yang dilihatnya mirip teman-teman adiknya.

Anak-anak itu berhenti, "ada apa kak?" tanya mereka sopan mengingat Itachi adalah anak di SMA sebelah.

"Eng…" Itachi tampak ragu berbicara.

Anak-anak itu mulai tampak bosan menunggui Itachi yang memanggil mereka tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Kak, kalau berpikirnya masih lama, kami duluan ya. Ini sudah jam pulang," pamit mereka sambil berlalu.

Itachi yang tersadar dari lamunanya, segera mencegah gerombolan anak-anak itu dengan menarik kerah baju seragam milik pemuda blonde yang lewat didepannya.

"Hey, tunggu." Cegahnya.

Anak-anak itu kembali menghentikan langkah mereka, dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan kesal. Karena mereka merasa Itachi hanya membuang waktu mereka.

"Cepatlah kak. Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Hey… Kalian ini tidak sabar. Aku cuma ingin bertanya, apa Sasuke sudah pulang? Kalian mengenalnyakan?"

Anak-anak itu hanya ber-oh ria saja, jadi hanya untuk menanyakan Sasuke hanya perlu waktu selama ini? Benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Sasuke? Dia baru saja pulang, mungkin dia di dekat halte bis sekaranng," jawab Naruto yang-kerah seragamnya masih ditahan oleh Itachi dan akhrnya dilepaskan.

Itachi hanya manggut-manggut saja, dan karena merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi, anak-anak itu mengeloyor pergi tanpa pamit.

Setelah beberapa saat, Itachi tersadar dari manggut-manggutnya dia sedikit bingung karena anak-anak itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Lho? Dimana mereka?"

**...xXxXx...**

Sasuke terduduk dengan tampang lesu di bangku panjang yang berada di halte bis, sudah beberapa buah bis yang lewat disitu. Tapi, sepertinya bungsu Uchiha ini belum berniat untuk pulang, padahal perutnya sejak tadi sudah meronta minta diisi.

Halte sudah sepi, hanya Sasuke saja yang masih betah berdiam disitu, sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup cukup membuat sejuk siang yang panas ini.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah buku tulis yang digulungnya, kemudian digunakannya untuk berkipas untuk menunggu bus, ia bertekad akan pulang jika ada bis yang lewat kali ini.

Namun sudah hampir 10 menit, bis tidak kunjung muncul juga, pikiran Sasuke sudah berkecamuk antara bosan, kesal, dan juga lapar.

Tapi, gengsinya untuk menemui Itachi masih menang diatas semuanya. Padahal, jika ia mau mengalah sedikit, mungkin ia sudah sampai di rumah di rumah dan mengisi perutnya.

**...xXxXx...**

Itachi memacu motornya cukup kencang, matanya sesekali melayangkan andangan kearah anak-anak sekolah, siapa tahu diantara mereka adalah Sasuke, adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

Saat melewati halte bis, ia melihat sesossok anak laki-laki yang seperti dikenalnya. Anak itu duduk dengan wajah ditekuk. Ya. Itachi memang tidak salah lihat, itu memang adiknya yang ia cari daritadi. Itu memang Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut ikal itu memberhentikan motornya tepat di depan halte, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin karena sibuk melamun dan menekuk wajahnya.

TEETT TEETT…

Tanpa beranjak dari motornya, Itachi membunyikan klakson motornya cukup nyaring dan berkali-kali.

"Oi, Sasuke…" Itachi berseru dari atas motornya.

Sasuke sedikit kaget dan sweetdrop melihat kelakuan kakak lelakinya yang bisa dibilang memalukan. Berteriak-teriak diatas motor sambil membunyikan klakson berkali-kali. Memalukan!

"Hn." Hanya itu respon si adik.

''Heh, mengapa kau masih disitu. Ayo ikut aku pulang! Mau tidak?" ajaknya.

Sasuke masih melongo dan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sampai-sampai Itachi harus turun dari motornya dan menyeret adik lelakinya yang menurutnya agak bloon iitu.

"Hey, tidak usah tarik-tarik bisa tidak?" Sasuke melepaskan tarikan tangan Itachi. Ia memandang kakaknya itu dengan tampang kesal.

"Habis, kau melongo terus sih," elaknya dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

Sulung Uchiha itu kembali menaiki motornya, disusul sang adik yang masih memasang tampang ragu. Itachi yang melihat tampang adiknya dari pantulan kaca spion menegurnya, "tak perlu memasang tampang seperti itu. Aku sudah memaaafkan kesalahanmu.

"Heh?" delik Sasuke. 'Kesalahanku? Bukannya terbalik ya? Bukannya dia yang ingin menamparku kemarin.' Sasuke membatin kesal, ia melipat kedua tangannya dan kembali merengut selama diperjalanan.

**...xXxXx...**

Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya, 'pasti ada yang salah,' ia bergumam pelan saat Itachi berbelokkan motornya kearah yang bukan arah rumah mereka.

'Astaga! Jangan-jangan kakak ingin membawaku ketempat sepi, lalu menghabisiku, agar tidak menyusahkannya lagi. Ya, ia pasti tidak terima dengan kata-kataku kemarin,' pikiran pemuda berambut raven itu berkecamuk tidak karuan. Ditambah lagi Itachi yang mengemudikan motornya cukup kencang, membuat semakin Sasuke parno saja.

Itachi tidak mengatakan hal apapun selama dalam perjalanan, tidak mengatakan mengapa mereka menempuh arah yang berbeda, kenapa ia mengendarai motornya seperti itu. Tidak sama sekali!

"Kak…" Sasuke mencolek Itachi pelan, "kita mau kemana? Inikan bukan jalan ke rumah kita kak…"

"Aku tahu." Hanya itu jawaban Itachi. Singkat.

Motor Itachi melaju cukup kencang, memasuki kawasan pertokoan yang cukup ramai.

Sasuke membali memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat, 'apa benar kakak ingin menghabisiku ku ditempat yang ramai seperti ini?'

"Sasuke, bisakah kau berhenti berpikiran buruk? Aku tidak akan meghabisimu, bodoh!" ucap Itachi yang sepertinya bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan adiknya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang masih focus mengendarai motornya

"Mana aku tahu yang kau pikirkan, dan bagaimana kakak tahu aku berpikir seperti itu?"

Sulung Uchiha menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah toko, dan berbalik menatap Sasuke, "karena kau sudah sering melakukannya, bodoh!" Itachi menjitak pelan kepala adiknya itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam toko yang bisa dibilang berwarna meriah itu.

Sasuke mau tidak mau mengikuti Itachi masuk, walau matanya agak sakit juga melihat warna yang cukup mencolok dari toko itu.

Warna merah tua, pink, kuning, orange, dan warna-warna meriah lainnya, membuat Sasuke tidak betah berlama-lama di tempat ini.

"Kau mau membeli apasih?" Sasuke menarik baju seragam Itachi yang asyik mengamati isi dari jejeren etalase toko itu.

"Tentu saja untuk membeli kue, bodoh!" ucap Itachi agak kesal, karena daritadi adiknya ini terus mengemukakan hal yang tidak terlalu penting.

Bagaimana tidak, sudah tahu mereka sedang berada di toko kue, Sasuke masih saja bertanya mau membeli apa, tentu saja membeli kue, masa mau membeli hewan peliharaan?

"Huh, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kakak mengatai aku 'bodoh' benar-benar rekor baru," dengus Sasuke kesal.

Itachi yang telah memesan pesanan kuenya pada pelayan, ia mengambil tempat disebelah adiknya yang kembali memasang tampang tidak enak, "kukira aku baru mengatakannya dua kali, bodoh."

"Itu yang keempat, " sahut Sasuke cepat.

Itachi hanya tertawa terkekeh saja, "kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda rupanya."

"Maaf, ini pesanan anda," pelayan toko kue itu memberikan Itachi bungkusan kue yang tadi idipesannya.

"Terima kasih," Itachi mengambil bungkusan tersebut, kemudian berjalan kearah kasir dan membayarnya.

"Ayo pulang, bo..." Sasuke bersiap mendeathglare Itachi. "adikku yang bloon," Itachi menjulurkan lidahnya seraya membuka pintu keluar toko itu.

"Grrr... Awas kau kak..." geram sasuke sambil mengejar Itachi yang sudah berada diluar.

**TBC...**

Gimana chap ini? Endingnya berkesan nanggung ya? Yaa, soalnya bingung mau motong kalimatnya dimana. Jadi disitu aja deh.

Yeii, akhirnya duo Uchiha ini sudah berbaikan. *nabur confetti*

Hontou ni gomenasai minna-san, apdetnya sangat-sangat telat, soalnya kemarin terganggu akibat semesteran, hiatus, dll, dbl, terus.. terus.. *Plak*

Baiklah, kita balas ripiu non loginnya ya…

JEREMY: Makasih udah dibilang bagus, jadi berbunga-bunga *plak* Okhe deh, ntar author usahakan bisa bikin fict duo Uchiha ini lagi. Tunggu ya~ ^.

.

**Arigatou yang udah review yang login maupun gak login yang udah review di chap 3, jangan lupa review lagi yach*ditabok***

**Minna-san, doakan saja saia biar gak kering ide, jadi bisa apdet kilat. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah... **

**Dont forget to review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hyaa.. akhirnya saia bisa apdet lagi setelah sekian lama tidak menapdetkan diri(?). Gomenasai…**

**Kebiasaan malas melanda lagi…**

**Baiklah kita mulai saja…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aku Bukan Kakakku **

**by Kirei Atsuka**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo…**

**Enjoy it... **

**Aku bukan Kakakku**

** Chap 5**

Suara deru motor terdengar di depan kediaman keluarga Uchiha, rupanya kedua putra Uchiha itu telah kembali dari aktivitas yang menghabiskan separuh hari mereka, yaitu sekolah. Itachi mematikan mesin motornya tepat di depan garasi rumah keluarga mereka, ia segera turun dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Dibelakangnya, menyusul Sasuke yang memasang wajah kusut.

"Kami pulang!" mereka berseru bersama-sama seraya membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang!" terdengar sahutan Mikoto dari dalam. Dengan cepat wanita itu bergegas ke arah pintu depan.

Keduanya tersenyum dan menyapa, "hai, bu."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, kepada kedua putranya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur melihat Uchiha bersaudara itu tampaknya sudah berbaikan.

Itachi menghampiri ibunya dan memberikan bungkusan yang sedari tadi masih dipegang Sasuke.

"Ini bu. Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf aku dan Sasuke karena sudah mebuat ibu khawatir. Ya, walaupun ini membelinya menggunakan uangku, tapi intinya dari aku dan Sasuke." Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Huh, kakak sampai uang saja sampai dibilang segala. Kalau kakak ingin aku menggantinya, ya akan ku ganti setengahnya," cibir Sasuke kesal sambil melepas sepatunya.

Mikoto lagi-lagi tersenyum, "sudah berdebatnya. Lebih baik kalian masuk, ganti baju dan makan siang. Itu makanannya sudah ibu siapkan di meja makan, kita makan siang bersama ya?"

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk menurut, tanpa banyak bicara, mereka segera masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk berganti baju.

...xXxXx...

Mikoto dan kedua puranya kini berada di ruang makan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Ruang makan bergaya simple dan nyaman. Kedua Uchiha bersaudara tampak lahap menikmati masakan ibunya yang memang terkenal enak itu. Hampir seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha mengakuinya.

"Itachi, habiskan makananmu, jangan disisakan seperti itu," tegur Mikoto kepada Itachi yang lagi-lagi menyisakan makanannya.

"Hm, iya bu."

Mikoto kembali melanjutkan makannya, namun ada yang dilhatnya berbeda pada putra bungsunya, ia menghentikan acara makannya lagi. Iris onyxnya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke yang merasa dipandang seperti itu, langsung menghentikan acara makannya. "Kenapa ibu menatapku sepertinya itu? Ada yang salah ya?" Sasuke meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri.

Mikoto melemparkan pandangan kearah putranya yang satunya lagi, "Itachi, kau lihat ada yang berbeda pada adikmu ini?"

Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya, "tidak ada, bu. Wajahnya masih jelek dan polos," tawa Itachi lepas.

Sasuke merengut, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kesal.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum, ia mengarahkannya tangannya kearah wajah Sasuke.

"Auw, sakit bu."

Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat sang ibu menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terlihat membiru dengan tangannya. Tak hanya itu, Mikoto juga menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Sasuke, rupanya ia penasaran dengan plester luka yang menempel di dahi putra bungsunya itu.

"Heh, sejak kapan kau terluka? Kok aku tidak tahu?" Itachi agak sedikit kaget saat melihat wajah adiknya. Ia merasa heran dengan luka-luka di wajah adiknya, sejak kapan luka-luka into ada? Itachi benar-benar tidak memperhatikannya.

"Kan kakak ini, bisanya hanya mengejekku saja. Jadi, mana tahu kalau aku luka-luka seperti ini."

Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepala maklum, ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Tak lama, wanita cantik itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak obat di tangannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan wajah bingung, apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya? Mengobatinya? Tentu saja!

"Itachi, bisakah kau membawakan air hangat dan handuk kecil, nak?" pintanya.

Pemuda berambut ikal itu berdiri menuruti permintaan ibunya tanpa banyak bicara, diambilnya sebaskom air serta handuk putih kecil. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menikmati makan siangnya dengan santai.

"Ini bu," Itachi menyodorkan barang-barang yang dipinta ibunya tadi. "Sini kau,Sasuke!" panggil Itachi.

Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Mikoto, dilihatnya sang ibu mencelupkan handuk kecil itu di dalam baskom yang berisikan air hangat.

Dengan lembut Mikoto mengompres lebam di sudut bibir Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mengerang kecil. ia tidak mau terlihat manja di depan ibunya, terlebih di depan Itachi. Gengsi.

Sementara itu, Itachi memperhatikan yang dilakukan ibunya dengan seksama. Tersirat rasa kagum di benaknya, namun sebuah perasaan rasa tidak suka muncul. Ia merasa 'agak' tidak suka jika ibunya terlalu memperhatikan Sasuke, entah mengapa ia ingin ibunya memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu.

Apakah ini perasaan iri? Mengapa ia merasakan hal ini? Apa ini yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ayah terlalu memperhatikannnya ketimbang Sasuke?

Ya, ia tahu bahwa ayahnya lebih memperhatikannya, bahwa cukup terlihat jelas jika ayahnya sering membanggakannya bahkan di depan Sasuke maupun di depan keluarganya yang lain. Tapi juga itu bukan keinginannya, ia juga tidak mau jika ayahnya suka membandingkannya dengan adik satu-satunya itu.

Itachi begitu tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, sehingga ia tak sadar bahwa ibunya memanggilnya dari tadi.

"Itachi. Itachi. Itachiii…"

"Hey, kak!" Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Itachi. Rupanya ia gregetan melihat wajah kakaknya yang sedang melongo itu.

Itachi tersentak, "heh? Apa-apaan kau ini, dasar bodoh!"

"Itachi! Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, bu. Kelepasan!" Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa garing mendengar teguran dari sang ibu.

"Jangan dibiasakan seperti itu," nasehat Mikoto sambil berlalu, wajahnya menujukkan keseriusan.

Itachi mengangguk, "ya, bu." Ucapnya menyesal.

**...xXxXx...**

Saat ini Sasuke memilih menghabiskan sorenya untuk membolak-balik majalah olah raganya miliknya untuk kesekian kali. Itu sudah majalah ketiga yang dibaca. Membosankan, pikirnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Itu adalah majalah yang sudah dibelinya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Semua isinya sudah ia baca berkali-kali, sampai-sampai ia hapal hampir seluruh isinya.

Sasuke mengubahkan posisinya yang sedang duduk santai menjadi berdiri. Ia melakukan sedikit gerakan pemanasan, guna merenggangkan badannya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Hei, Sas. Kamu sudah siap untuk pertandingan lusa?" Itachi muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah dengan membawa setoples kue, ia mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi yang berada di teras rumah keluarganya.

"Aku memutuskan mundur." Sasuke menjawab singkat, ia masih sibuk mengerak-gerakkan badannya.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kenapa? Padahal aku mau memberimu tips agar vit selama pertandingan."

Sasuke kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali ke kursi, ia menghela napas panjang, "biar pun aku mengikuti pertandingan itu, ayah juga tidak akan datangkan? Tidak ada gunanya."

Itachi mengambil sebuah kue kering dan mengamatinya, "apakah, ayah harus datang dan menyaksikan aksimu secara langsung?" Itachi memasukkan kue di tangannya ke dalam mulutnya dalam sekali suapan, dan mengunyah dengan cepat.

"Kalau tidak begitu, bagaimana aku bisa membuktikannya?-" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. "-karena hanya itu saja cara satu-satunya."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, membiarkan angin meniup helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sang kakak memandang adiknya sekilas. Ia tahu apa yang Sasuke rasakan, memang di bedakan itu tidak enak. Sebab, ia tahu rasanya. Saat makan siang tadi, Itachi baru mengetahui bagaimana rasanya perasaan iri itu.

"Huh, ternyata kau ini memang tidak pandai ya, Sasuke. Padahal juara kelas, tapi memecahkan hal begini saja tak bisa."

Dengan cepat Sasuke menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan sekali-lagi-ucapkan-itu-akan-kutelan-kau-kak.

Itachi hanya tertawa saja, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan menujukkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambill menimang-nimang benda itu dari tangan kakaknya. Tidak ada yang aneh, benda yang di pegangnya itu hanyalah sebuah ponsel dan tidak ada yang aneh dengan benda itu.

Mungkin pemiliknya yang aneh, Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

"Bisa kau sebutkan apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan dengan ponsel itu?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba sambil kembali mencomot kue di dalam toples kaca itu.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa kakaknya sedang mencoba menguji kepintarannya ? Ini bukan acara cerdas cermatkan?

"Harus?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Hm, menelpon, mengirim pesan, mengambil foto, internet, memutar musik dan merekam , dan…"

"Nah! Itu dia!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget, ketika kakaknya tiba berseru layaknya ibu-ibu yang melihat obral 80% di mall.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari seruan kakaknya itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Itachi seakan tahu apa yang apa sedang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan yang masih tidak mengerti.

Itachi menepuk dahinya pelan, sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan akal mengutarakan maksud baiknya itu.

"Wahai Sasuke, adikku sayang tapi, agak-agak bloon. Apa kau tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kakakmu yang GANTENG ini?" tanya Itachi narsis, dengan menekankan kata 'GANTENG' pada kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi.

Kali ini Sasuke yang memasang wajah aneh, "aku memang tidak tahu. Tapi, satu hal yang kutahu, bahwa kakak benar-benar narsis."

Itachi tertawa lepas, dengan sabar akhirnya ia menjelaskan maksud baiknya itu.

"Begini Sasuke, okelah ayah memang tidak bisa datang untuk melihat pertandinganmu secara langsung. Tapi kan, teknologi sekarang sudah canggih, dengan benda ini…-" Itachi menunjuk ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. "-kita bisa mengabadikan momen saat kau bertanding itu."

Pemuda di depan Itachi hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas, "kakak benar-benar seperti salesman," ungkapnya tanpa sadar.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengerti, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk, benar juga yang kakaknya katakan. Ayahnya tidak harus menonton pertandingan perdananya di tim sepak bola secara langsung. Itachi bisa membujuk ayahnya untuk menonton rekaman pertandingannya. Tapi, ia sudah terlanjur mengundurkan diri, sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

"Sudahlah." Sasuke berdiri dan melenggangkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah, dibawah tatapan bingung sang kakak.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mandi."

Itachi hanya meng-oh saja, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menikmati kue kering yang sudah hampir habis setengah toples. Dan Itachi tidak perlu bantuan siapapun untuk membantu menghabiskannya.

"Anak-anak apakah kalian melihat setoples kue ang ibu letakkan di atas lemari pendingin?"

Terdengar seruan Mikoto dari dalam rumah. Sontak Itachi menghentikan acara camilan sorenya dan memasang telingnya baik-baik.

Didengarnya sang ibu sepertinya sudah mengintrogasi sang adik, pasti sebentar lagi ibunya akan menghampirinya dan…

"Itachi…"

Tepat dugaannya, ia dipanggil oleh sang ibu. Ibunya mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan menemukan apa yang di carinya.

"Hm… Sepertinya kue-kue yang ibu cari sepertinya sudah berpindah tempat, ya?"

Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kini ia sedang memergoki putra sulungnya sedang menghabiskan setengah dari isi toples yang dari tadi dicarinya.

Yang tertangkap basah, hanya mengeluarkan sengiran lucu saja.

"Hehe… Kue yang enak, bu."

**...xXxXx...**

Sasuke memandangi sepasang seragam sepak bola yang diletakkannya di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tampang sedih. Seragam berwarna berwarna biru tua dengan lambang sekolah Konoha Junior dan bernomor 23 dipunggungnya.

Kenapa 23? Karena itu adalah tanggal kelahirnya, simple memang. Tapi, ia menganggap itu adalah angka keberuntungannya.

Flashback…

Latihan pertama Sasuke hari itu sudah berakhir, ia, Naruto, Kiba dan anggota tim lainnya berjalan keluar dari lapangan indoor itu. Waktu latihan sudah selesai, bel berakhirnya istirahat juga sudah berbunyi. Mereka harus kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing dengan cepat, jika tidak mereka tidak akan boleh mengikuti jam pelajaran hingga selesai.

"Sasuke, tungguu…"

Sasuke menoleh, sang manager, Sakura melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba ikut menoleh.

Naruto menyela, " bukan kau, tapi Sasuke. Hei Sas, Sakura memanggilmu tuh."

Sasuke pun berbalik menemui Sakura dan menyuruh teman-temanya untuk pergi ebih dadulu.

"Ada apa, manager?" Tanya pemuda beriris onyx pada pada gadis beriris emerald di depannya.

Gadis itu tertawa, membuat Sasuke menyernyit bingung.

"Panggil Sakura saja, manager itu terlalu formal kedengarannya."

Sasuke menganggkat bahunya, artinya ya atau terserah.

Ia menatap Sakura, "ada apa?" ulangnya.

" Berapa angka keberuntunganmu ?"

Sasuke menatap gadis pink itu, "apa urusanmu?" ketus Sasuke.

"Katakan saja."

"Angka 23."

Sakura menyuingkan sebuah senyum tipis, "baiklah. Ayo ke kelas." Sakura mengambil tasnya dan mengajak Sasuke menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Namun, Sasuke masih tidak tahu apa maksud Sakura menanyakan angka keberuntunganya. Apakah penting? Dan apa maksud gadis itu?

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke tahu maksud Sakura sehabis latihan kemarin. Kini di tangannya terdapat sepasang seragam sepak bola Konoha Junior dengan nomor 23 di punggungnya, ia tersenyum seraya memandang Sakura dan teman-teman setimnya.

"Hei, itu artinya kau sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari tim ini, iya kan?" Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke sok akrab. Ia menunjuknya sengirannya yang lebar dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih. Yang lain hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Bagaimana dengan Lee?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kemarin aku baru menelponnya, ia bilang, belum bisa kembali masuk sekolah. Cacarnya belum sembuh."

"Selain itu, Lee juga bilang, ia senang kau bergabung, Sasuke." Kiba menambahkan kata-kata Naruto.

Sauke menangguk mengerti, ia memasukkan seragam barunya kedalam tas olah raganya, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat ia sedikit bingung.

Sasuke menoleh, ternyata itu adalah tangan milik pemuda blonde dengan seragam sepak bola bernomor punggung 10, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau mencoba seragammu, dulu." Nasehatnya.

"Siapa tahu Sakura salah memilih ukuran, kemarin saja ukuran seragamku tertukar dengan milik Chouji," sambung sang kapten, Gaara sambil menunjuk Chouji yang tengah asyik menikmati sebungkus snack ringan kegemarannya.

Chouji melambaikan tangannya, "ya, itu benar." Jawabnya.

Karena merasakan suatu hal yang tidak enak, kini semua pandangan beralih kearah Sakura yang sudah memasang wajah merunduk dan memerah karena malu. Mungkin jika dilihat warna wajahnya menyaingi warna rambut Gaara.

Para anggota yang sedang berkumpul, kini saling berpandangan dan menyikut lengan satu sama lain. Mereka sedang waspada, kalau-kalau Sakura marah atau merajuk.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu ada apa ini, menyikut lengan Naruto, "apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya.

Sssssttttt….

"Sakura sepertinya sedang esmosi, kalau sudah begini, kita mencari masalah. Kita bisa habis olehnya."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari teman blondenya, Sasuke bergidik ngeri dan keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Glek!

"Naruto, mungkin yang kau itu maksud emosi bukan esmosi," salah satu anggota lain membenarkan ucapan Naruto yang berantakan.

"Sudahlah, kan sama saja." Naruto tidak mau menggubrisnya ucapan teman itu.

Sakura menganggkat wajahnya, semua saling menahan napas masing-masing sambil berdoa agar Sakura sedang tidak mood marah-marah hari ini.

"Sudahlah, tak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi, Gaara. Itukan sudah lewat, kali ini ukuran seragamnya pas kok."

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah, dan semaunya bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Mungkin tidak untuk Gaara, ia merasakan ada aura-aura yang kurang baik mengarah kearahnya. Dan mungkin akan ada peristiwa kurang menyenangkan menimpanya.

PRIITTT!

"Ayo, semuanya berlatih!"

Sakura meniupkan peluit panjang, untuk memulai latihan pagi itu.

Flashback End…

Kini Sasuke hanya bisa memandangani seragamnya itu dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam lemari, ia tidak terlalu berharap bisa mengenakan seragam itu pada saat pertandingan nanti.

**...xXxXx...**

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri deretan pertokoan itu, sendirian. Itu sebenarnya bukan salah satu rutinitasnya hari ini. Tapi, mumpung waktunya sedang senggang, tak apalah. Daripada menunggu nanti, lebih baik sekarang, siapa tahu ia tidak benar-benar tidak memiliki waktu senggangnya sama sekali.

Dan ia tidak sempat membawakan sesuatu dari kunjungan ke tempat ini, kota Oto. Ia bermaksud untuk membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk keluarganya di Konoha. Tuan Fugaku sudah mendapatkan beberapa macam makanan khas Oto dan suvenir khas kota itu.

Kini Fugaku melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah toko sepatu terbesar yang terletak di pusat kota Oto. Toko itu cukup ramai dengan pengunjung yang sibuk memilih sepatu- sepatu yang tersusun rapi di toko itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pelayan toko menghampiri Fugaku dan menyapanya ramah.

"Aku ingin mencarikan sepasang sepatu basket untuk putraku, bisa kau pilihkan yang kualitasnya bagus?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan ia pun mengantarkan Fugaku ke tempat dimana deretan sepatu khusus olah raga basket disusun. Sangat banyak jenis sepatu basket disana, Fugaku pun bingung untuk memilih yang mana akan diberikan untuk putra kesayangannya, Itachi. Dengan sabar, pelayan toko membantu Fugaku memilihkan sepatu untuk putranya.

Tak lama akhirnya, Fugaku mendapatkan sepasang sepatu yang cocok untuk Itachi.

Sang pelayan segera mengambil sepatu itu dan siap untuk membungkuskan, "ada lagi, tuan?"

Fugaku berpikir sejenak, "tolong carikan juga sepatu sepak bola yang kualitas paling bagus disini."

"Baik, tuan."

Akhirnya, Fugaku keluar dengan membawa dua pasang sepatu olah raga, yang sengaja ia pilih sebagai oleh-oleh untuk kedua putranya, karena kota Oto juga terkenal dengan sepatu-sepatunya yang sangat bermode dan berkualitas tinggi. Jadi, tidak salah ia memlih barang-barang itu, kan?

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah datarnya, ia penasaran dengan ekspresi kedua putra saat ia kembali ke Konoha nanti.

**...xXxXx...**

TBC (again)…

Nah, gimana chap ini? Sepertinya ada kurang apa gitu…

Hehe… Maaf kalau apdetnya lamaa, biasa surut ide *perasaan surut mulu deh*

Oke, author balas review dari yang non logjn dulu ya…

**Hinata Audina**: Gyaa… Arigatao, udah jauh-jauh buat review… Ini sudah apdet, RnR lagi ya, Hina-chan ^^

**Jasmine Fu**: Ya, begitulah. Gak sia-sia author sogok Itachi buat jadi kakak yang baik *diplototin Itachi* Ini udah apdet.. RnR lagi ya…

**Me**: Ini udah apdet secepat yang author bisa kok… oke, makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya.

.

A**rigatou yang udah review yang login maupun gak login yang udah review di chap 4, jangan lupa review lagi yach*ditabok***

**Minna-san, doakan saja saia biar gak kering ide, jadi bisa apdet kilat. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah... **

**Dont forget to review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomenasai, lama updatenya. Author kehilangan ide seperti biasanya *alasan yang selalu sama* (_ _ )"a**

**Langsung saja...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Mas-Kis**

**Aku Bukan Kakakku **

**by Kirei Atsuka**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo…**

**Enjoy it... **

**Aku bukan Kakakku**

** Chap 6**

Suasana ruang keluarga Uchiha terlihat adem-adem saja semenjak kedua pemuda Uchiha itu berbaikan, tidak seperti kemarin malam yang suasananya terasa sangat tidak enak dan sedikit tegang.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu kini sedang asyik menikmati makanan penutup, berupa kue yang mereka beli tadi siang. Keduanya memakan jatah masing-masing dengan lahap, walaupun terlihat sesekali Itachi menjahili sang adiknya dengan berusaha merebut jatah kue milik Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Mikoto yang berada di ruang tamu, terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang. Kedua remaja itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan ibu mereka, karena mereka terlihat sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Sebenarnya, Mikoto sedang menelpon suaminya, Uchiha Fugaku. Karena sudah beberapa hari Ia tidak menelpon suaminya yang terkadang suka bersifat dingin itu. Rindu, mungkin? Tapi, tidak salahkan jika seorang istri menelpon suaminya yang sedang bertugas di luar kota?

"Bagaimana kabar di rumah selama aku tidak ada?" suara datar milik Fugaku terdengar dari seberang telepon.

Mikoto tersenyum, " baik-baik saja. Hanya anak-anak sering ribut akhir-akhir ini."

Diseberang telepon, Fugaku mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Bertengkar? Karena apa?"

"Biasalah namanya juga adik-kakak," ucap Mikoto santai sambil memainkan kabel telepon rumah yang melingkar-melingkar. Ia sedikit gemas juga melihat bentuk kabel yang seperti itu, hingga terlintas di otaknya untuk merebonding kabel telepon itu suatu hari nanti.

Fugaku sudah mengenal Mikoto luar-dalam sejak lama, tahu bahwa wanita cantik itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan pastinya hal itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya.

"Katakan saja, Mikoto. Aku tau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tahu dari suaramu."

Mikoto sedikit tersentak, Ia tidak menyangka hanya dari suaranya saja, suaminya tahu ada yang disembunyikannya.

Mikoto tersenyum manis, "baiklah… Tapi, kau harus janji mau mendengarkan pendapatku.''

''Hn.''

**...xXxXx...**

"Kak, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Sasuke membuka suara, memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu. Sebenarnya, tak terlalu hening memang, hanya suara bervolume sedang yang berasal dari TV yang mereka tonton saja.

"Soal apa?" Itachi malah balik bertanya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "ya… Soal pertandingan hari Minggu lusa!"

Sang kakak hanya berpikir sejenak, mencari jawaban atau saran yang tepat untuk sang adik. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Itachi merasa Sasuke adalah benar-benar seseorang yang berpendirian goyah.

Hening kembali menyelimuti ruang keluarga itu. Sasuke terdiam sambil memainkan potongan kue di piring kecilnya. Memutar-mutar potongan kue menggunakan garpu kecil dan mengibaratkan potongan kue itu bagaikan bola yang sedang di giring berkeliling piring kecil. Tampaknya itu hal yang menarik bagi Sasuke.

Bagaimana dengan Itachi?

Pemuda berambut ikal itu malah sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil tertawa sendiri, tampaknya teman-temannya-yang sedang kurang kerjaan dengan mengiriminya pesan kocak hingga membuat Itachi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

'Huh, dasar kakak stress!' sungut Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha itu memilih menghabiskan potongan terakhir kue miliknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, meminta solusi dengan Itachi sepertinya bukanlah yang hal yang tepat. Bukannya mendapat solusi, Ia malah menyaksikan kakak satu-satunya itu tertawa sendiri sambil membaca _SMS._

**...xXxXx...**

Mikoto menutup ganggang telepon perlahan, Ia mengela napasnya pelan. Ternyata, biarpun oleh suami sendiri, introgasi seperti itu tetap saja deg-degan. Ia menyeka keringat yang sempat membasahi pelipisnya.

Fugaku menanyakan hal-hal tentang keadaan rumah, dari keadaan rumah sampai soal pertengkaran Itachi dan Sasuke. Untung saja Mikoto tidak keceplosan menceritakan tentang kejadian Itachi hampir menampar Sasuke, bisa-bisa akan terjadi perang di rumah setelah Fugaku pulang. Memiliki suami seorang kepala kepolisian yang disiplin itu, tidaklah selalu enak.

Wanita berparas cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruang keluarga yang kedengaran sepi, Ia sedikit terkejut hanya mendapati putra sulungnya saja yang ada di sana. Sedangkan di mana putranya yang satu lagi? Mikoto melangkahkankan kakinya menghampiri putra yang sedang tertawa tidak jelas, sendirian.

''Di mana adikmu, Itachi?'' tegur sang ibu.

Itachi mendongkakkan kepalanya, pandangannya beralih dari layar ponsel, ganti menatap iris onyx milik ibunya. ''Aku tidak tahu, bu. Bahkan aku baru sadar Ia tidak ada. Hehehe…'' jawab Itachi sambil terkekeh.

Dahi Mikoto berkerut, Ia tahu bahwa putra sulungnya itu memang kadang jika sudah fokus pada sesuatu, Ia akan bisa melupakan hal lainnya. Tapi, terkadang, hal itu menyusahkan juga, mengingat pikiran Itachi mudah sekali teralih oleh hal-hal yang terkadang kurang begitu penting.

"Belajar sana!" suruh Mikoto pada pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya dengan wajah cekikikan.

"Hah? Apa, bu?" respon sang sulung, bengong.

Mikoto mengambil alih remote TV yang tersembunyi di belakang sofa dan tertindih tubuh Itachi, dengan spontan itachi menggeser tubuhnya beberapa inchi dari sang ibu yang mengambil posisi di sebelahnya. Tetap dengan pandangan pada layar ponsel.

Apa sebenarnya yang dikirimkan oleh sahabat –sahabat kurang kerjaannya itu?

Rupanya ketua basket Konoha Senior, Pein, mengirimi Itachi video yang berisi kejadian kocak di lapangan basket tadi pagi. Dan bagaimana Itachi tidak terpingkal melihat video Hidan yang lari dengan paniknya mengejar marmut piaraan Konan yang sengaja Konan bawa untuk tugas biologi.

Parahnya, akibat sikap ceroboh Hidan, hewan kecil yang agak-agak mirip dengan anak tikus itu berhasil keluar dari kandangnya yang pengap dan melalang buana di sekitar lapangan basket yang lumayan besar itu.

Itachi yang telah menyaksikan video gila dan membaca beberapa pesan gokil dari teman-temannya, mengetik sebuah pesan balasan.

''Satu kata, buat Hidan. Kasian. Hahaha…

Peace ya, Dan ^o^V

Itachi.

Send to: all member KSBT*''

Itachi sedikit tersentak saat sang ibu mencolek pundaknya, menyadarkannya dari kegilaannya sendiri, ''kau mendengarkan apa yang ibu suruh?''

Itachi menggeleng dengan tampang inosen, mau nguji kesabaran Mikoto sepertinya.

"Haa… Sudahlah, nak." Mikoto mendesah malas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantalan sofa.

**...xXxXx...**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju kelasnya, hari masih terlalu pagi. Jam tangannya menujukkan baru pukul 06.35, sedangkan pelajaran akan dimulai sekitar jam tujuh lewat. Pemuda itu memelankan langkahnya saat melangkahkan kakinya melewati lapangan sepak bola indoor. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, pastinya beberapa anggota tim sepak bola sedang berlatih. Rajin sekali.

Jelas saja, pertandingan sepak bola sekolah akan diadakan besok, itu adalah pertandingan penentuan nasib tim sepak bola Konoha Junior. Pilihannya hanya menang atau kalah, dan jika kalah mereka mau tidak mau harus mencari kegiatan baru karena tim sepak bola akan dibubarkan, dan jika menang kepala sekolah berjanji akan mencarikan pelatih untuk tim itu.

Rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti perasaan Sasuke, Ia merasa sudah bersifat sangat egois dan kejam, mungkin?

Ia datang saat tim itu hampir kehilangan semangat karena pemain andalan mereka, Lee sakit. Dan meninggalkannya saat pertandingan penentuan hanya tinggal menghitung hari, hanya karena alasan yang mungkin bisa dipikirkan terlalu manja, hanya karena ayahnya tidak akan datang. Itu saja.

Perkataan Itachi juga kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

'..huh, ternyata kau ini memang tidak pandai ya, Sasuke. Padahal juara kelas, tapi memecahkan hal begini saja tak bisa…'

Ah, bukan yang itu, itu sih ejekan Itachi untuknya.

Ya, Sasuke sudah ingat.

'…okelah ayah memang tidak bisa datang untuk melihat pertandinganmu secara langsung. Tapi kan, teknologi sekarang sudah canggih…'

'Setelah kupikir-pikir, yang kakak katakan ada benarnya juga,' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba mengintip ke dalam, meyaksikan teman-temannya di tim sepak bola, yang kini sedang berlatih keras di dalam. Pemanasan ringan, lari berkeliling lapangan, berlatih strategi dan lainnya. Di sudut lapangan, Ia juga dapat melihat sesosok gadis berambut pink, yang sedari tadi sibuk mengintrupsi sana-sini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, manager tim sepak bola sekolahnya itu, yang sepertinya tidak kalah sibuk dengan anggotanya.

Sasuke buru-buru berbalik sambil berlari kecil, takut-takut ada yang memergokinya sedang mengintip latihan pagi klub sepak bola.

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara dari arah yang berlawanan mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Chouji, So-sora?"

"Hey, tak perlu sekaget itu kan, Sasuke?" pemuda berambut kelabu sebahu-Sora berjalan dan merangkul pundak Sasuke akrab sambil tersenyum, sementara Chouji masih asyik menikmati camilan paginya.

Sasuke menelan ludah sambil tersenyum masam, "tidak juga, Sora. Hm, kalian tidak ikut latihan pagi, ya?" Sasuke mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

Sora melepaskan rangkulannya dan memasang pose berpikir, "aha! Aku lupa!" ucapnya dengan inosen.

"Cepatlah kita kembali latihan, kau tahu bagaimana jika Sakura murka, Sora," timpal Chouji.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil melangkah menjauh dari mereka berdua, sementara Chouji sibuk menyeret Sora kembali ke tempat latihan.

'Fyuh, syukurlah mereka tidak menanyaiku macam-macam,' lega Sasuke.

"Sas tunggu…"

Kaki-kaki Sasuke langsung berhenti melangkah, saat terdengar suara Chouji yang memanggilnya. Dengan gugup Sasuke berbalik, "ada apa?"

"Kau tidak ikut kami latihan?" tanya Sora dengan nada menyelidik.

Seperti yang Sasuke takutkan, pertanyaan itu meluncur juga dari kedua orang itu, apa yang sebaiknya Sasuke jawab? Ia butuh jawaban yang bagus.

Apa dia katakan saja, 'hah, buat apa? Aku kan sudah keluar!'

Tidak! Itu terlalu menyinggung.

Apa begini saja, 'maaf, aku tidak bisa, aku bukan anggota sepak bola lagi sekarang. Jadi buat apa?'

Ya, seperti itu lebih baik.

Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan, mengucapkan alasan yang sudah terlintas di otaknya.

"Aa... Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku sedang ada tugas piket. Maaf ya, aku buru-buru."

Sasuke bergegas menuju kelasnya dengan setengah berlari.

Kiper dan gelandang tengah tim sepak bola Konoha junior itu hanya berpandangan bingung dan bertanya-tanya, 'kenapa sih Sasuke itu?'

**...xXxXx...**

"Kemana saja kalian berdua?" Semprot Sakura sambil bertolak pinggang, saat Sora dan Chouji baru memasuki lapangan latihan.

Sora hanya menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menatap enteng Sakura dan duduk memasang sepatu olah raganya di kursi pemain, sementara itu Chouji sudah mengambil posisi di depan gawangnya.

"Aku dari toilet dan Chouji dari cafeteria, hanya itu saja."

''Apa perlu selama itu, hah?'' ucap Sakura sedikit emosi.

Jangan salahkan bila Sakura keras hari ini, anggota yang lain sedang sibuk berlatih keras untuk besok, kedua makhluk ini malah bersantai-santai saja. Mungkin Sakura terlalu berlebihan, tapi untuk pertandingan penentuan nasib dari tim mereka itu tidak salah, kan?

Pemuda yang telah selesai dengan sepatu dan omelan sang manajer pun berdiri dan bersiap berlatih, "hey, dengarkan aku, manager. Kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak marah-marah, nanti si Uchiha itu tidak jadi menyukaimu. Buktinya melihatmu marah-marah pagi ini dia tidak jadi ikut latihan, kan? Malah memilih mengerjakan tugas piket." Sindir Sora sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huuh... Soraaa!" seru Sakura geram dari pinggir lapangan. 'Eh? Sasuke melihat latihan pagi ini? Baguslah.' Sakura bergumam dalam hati.

**...xXxXx...**

"Yo, semua. Selamat pagi, yo!" Itachi yang baru saja tiba, memasuki lapangan basket dengan wajah santai. Ditambah dengan sedikit gaya nge-rap yang baru ditekuninya dari adik kelasnya yang seorang rapper, Killer Bee.

"Pagi." Jawab seorang gadis mewakili temannya yang sedang berlatih dengan singkat. Terlalu singkat. tidak seperti biasanya.

Itachi memasang muka sok terkejut, dan berjalan kearah bangku pemain untuk meletakkan tasnya. "Loh, loh. Ada apa ini? Sepertinya ada yang sedang sariawan, ya?" godanya.

Pein melemparkan bola yang tengah di tangannya ke dalam ring, dan berjalan kearah Itachi yang tengah bersiap latihan, Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Itachi, membisikkan sesuatu, 'hm... Biasalah. Konan lagi badmood. Kami jadi di suruh latihan rodi, deh." Bisiknya dengan di sertai tawa.

"Sudahlah, Pein," sahut orang yang dimaksud yang nada tidak suka.

Itachi yang tidak tahu-menahu, hanya menautkan alisnya bingung, "ada apa sih, Pein? Setahuku yang suka bikin Konan badmood itu, Hidan dan-" Itachi mengarahkan jari telujuk ke arah wajah Pein "-dan kau!"

"Eh, bukan. Itu..."

BRAKK

"Yuhuuu... Semua, lama tidak berjumpa." Seseorang dengan suara lantang, seenaknya membuka pintu gym Konoha Senior dengan sedikit kasar, tidak sopan sekali.

Semua yang sudah-tahu-ulah-siapa-itu, hanya diam saja dan menatap kearah suara, yang mana terdapat sesosok pemuda berpostur tidak terlalu tinggi, berambut merah yang sudah mengacau latihan pagi hari itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori, yang dikenal sebagai pemain senior di tim tersebut dan juga merupakan kakak lelaki Sakura, manager sepak bola Konoha Junior.

"Kau rupanya, Sasori..."

**...xXxXx...**

Lonceng berakhirnya mata pelajaran kedua baru saja berbunyi, guru berambut perak berkuncir dan berkaca mata itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis materi pelajaran di papan tulis. Ia berbalik, tersenyum sambil membaiki letak frame kacamatanya, "baiklah. Tugas rumah kalian, kerjakan soal halaman 167 sampai 169 nomor 1 sampai dengan 25, pergunakan cara. Dikumpulkan besok! Oke, anak-anak?"

Sorak sorai memenuhi kelas yang merupakan kelas Sasuke itu. "Haah? Guru Kabuto jahat! Lagipula besokkan HARI MINGGU!" protes seisi kelas, termasuk Sasuke. Mereka menekan kata "HARI MINGGU" kepada guru metematika mereka yang tegaan itu.

Pria yang di panggil Kabuto itu tertawa, Ia menutup buku matematikanya yang tebalnya kira-kira 200 halaman dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Oke. Oke. Hanya 15 soal saja dan Minggu depan dibawa, aku tidak mau tahu. Selamat pagi."

"Pagi..."

Setelah guru itu benar-benar keluar dari kelas VIIIB itu, beberapa siswa mulai sibuk sendiri, ngobrol, bergosip, sampai keluar membeli makanan di cafetaria.

Seseorang mencolek pundak Sasuke yang tengah melamun, "hey, Sasuke. Aku, dan Sui mau ke cafetaria, mau ikut?" ajak Karin.

Sasuke menggeleng malas, Ia sedang tidak ingin apa-apa sekarang. Karin hanya menatap Sasuke maklum, Ia pun memilih menarik pemuda berambut perak yang tengah asyik duduk di kursinya sambil membaca komik miliknya dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Ayo Sui, temani aku ke kantin!"

"Hah? Aku sedang malas, Karin. Sasuke tolong akuu.." rengek Suigetsu sebelum Ia dan Karin keluar dari kelas.

Pemuda itu hanya menggelangkan kepalanya saja, sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu di bukunya. Ia merasa tidak memiliki semangat sama sekali.

"Hey, besok pertandingan tim sepak bola kita melawan sekolah Oto, kan? Kau mau menyaksikannya tidak?"

'Pertandingan sepak bola?' Sasuke memasang telinganya baik-baik, mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang anak yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Aku sih mau melihatnya, itukan mungkin pertandingan terakhir mereka."

"Hah? Yang benar?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu, tim itu akan dibubarkan kalau sampai mereka kalah."

"Hahaha... Tim payah."

Telinga Sasuke terasa panas saja waktu mereka mengataikan tim sepak bola dengan kata-kata payah, begitu-begitu Sasuke kan pernah bergabung disana.

Sasuke berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak-anak itu.

BRAK!

Dengan satu tangan, Sasuke menggebrak meja di depan anak-anak itu dengan emosi, "Heh, dengar ya, jangan pernah sekali-sekali lagi kalian menyebut tim sepak bola payah! Awas kalian!"

Semuanya terdiam, tidak ada yang berkomentar termasuk anak-anak tadi. Jarang sekali seorang Sasuke marah-marah seperti ini.

Melihat seisi kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, Sasuke memilih berjalan keluar kelas dengan kesal.

"Psstt... Kenapa dia? Marah-marah seperti itu?"

"Entahlah."

Anak-anak itu saling mengangkat bahu, merasa aneh dengan sikap pemuda yang biasanya ramah itu.

Sepanjang koridor, Sasuke hanya menggerutu tak karuan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana seragamnya. Ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Karin dan Suigetsu yang baru kembali dari kantin.

Karin memanggil pemuda yang tengah berjalan di hadapannya itu, "hey, mau kemana, Sas?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang sekolah. Sepertinya pemuda berumur 14 tahun itu, berniat untuk tidak masuk kelas sampai jam istirahat yang masih satu jam lagi.

Kedua orang itu hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang telah menghilang di belokan koridor dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke benar-benar orang sulit di mengerti, begitu pikir mereka.

**...xXxXx...**

"Huh, dasar pelatih! Datang dari liburan bukannya memberi oleh-oleh, malah menyuruhku mengantar berkas ke kantor kepala sekolah Konoha Junior. Sendirian lagi!" seorang gadis berambut biru berseragam Konoha Senior, menyusuri koridor Konoha Junior sambil mendumel.

Ia berjalan keluar dari arah ruang kepala sekolah menuju halaman belakang Konoha Junior, jalan pintas menuju sekolahnya, Konoha Senior.

Konan menyapukan pandangannya seluruh koridor, niatnya sih mau sambil mencuci mata melihat wajah-wajah siswa Konoha Junior yang masih 'fresh' itu. Seperti buah-buahan saja, selalu di cari yang masih 'fresh'.

Tidak mujur bagi Konan, sekarang jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, mana ada siswa yang berkeliaran-terkecuali mereka yang iseng untuk membolos. Andai saja berkasnya diantar saat jam istirahat, kan bisa sekalian tebar pesona.

Ada-ada saja yang dipikirkan oleh Konan.

Langkahnya terhenti takala melihat sesosok pemuda-berseragam Konoha Junior yang tampaknya familiar untuknya sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar sambil sesekali mencabuti rerumputan di depannya.

Konan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sasuke?"

**...xXxXx...**

"Eh, besok nonton pertandingan sepak bola Konoha Junior, yuk?" ajak Sasori di tengah-tengah sesi istirahatnya bersama para juniornya. Mereka baru saja melakukan latih tanding selama hampir dua jam itu, kini tengah beristihat guna memulihkan tenaga mereka yang terkuras.

Itachi yang tengah mengelap peluh keringatnya dengan handuk olahraganya, melirik kearah seniornya sekilas, "tumben sekali. Biasanya mengajak kami menonton pertandingan basket, ya kan?"

Semua anggota yang berada di situ, mengangguk heran.

Sasori tersenyum lucu, "ya. Takapalah, lagi pula aku ingin melihat adikku di lapangan. Mau ya? Itachi, Pein, Hidan? Siapa pun." Pintanya dengan mata sayu.

"Memang adikmu memegang posisi apa? Penyerang, gelandang tengah atau..."

"Gelandangan!" Pein memotong ucapan Hidan dengan cepat sambil tertawa.

Pemuda berambut hijau yang tengah meneguk air mineral dari botol yang dibawanya mengangkat tangan, "tapi senior, setahuku adikmu itu perempuan. Memang di Konoha Junior ada sepak bola perempuan?"

Sasori mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku penonton, "hahaha... kau benar, Zetsu. Adikku itu manager tim sepak bola Konoha Junior, bukan gelandangan. Kau tega sekali Pein, masa adikku yang manis itu di bilang geladangan? Emangnya kau, Pein?" Kali ini Sasori balas mengejek.

Seisi ruangan basket indoor itu kembali meriah oleh suara pasukan tim basket, mengalahkan suara ibu-ibu yang sedang berebut barang obral di Mall Konoha saja.

**...xXxXx...**

Sasuke yang tengah kesal, kini sibuk mencabuti rerumputan liar yang tidak bersalah di hadapannya, entah berapa banyak yang dicabutnya dengan asal. Mungkin jika setiap hari Sasuke seperti ini terus, sekolahnya mungkin akan memberikan Sasuke penghargaan sebagai murid pencabut rumput terajin. Ditambah lagi, mungkin Sasuke akan ditawari pekerjaan sebagai tukang kebun menggantikan tukang kebun sekolahnya.

Sasuke tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mengendap-endap di belakangnya dan...

DARR!

"AAA..."

"Eh, Sas. Ini aku!"

Orang itu buru-buru membekap mulut Sasuke yang berteriak tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang mengenal suara itu spontan berhenti berteriak.

"Eh, kak Konan?" Ia menoleh kearah belakang.

Gadis yang lebih tua dari Sasuke itu memutar bola matanya, memasang sebuah senyuman dan duduk di rerumptan sebelah kiri Sasuke, "sedang apa kau? Menggantikan tukang kebun mencabuti rumput?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Mau mendapatkan penghargaan murid terajin?"

Sasuke kembali menggeleng.

"Membolos?"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menggeleng, "benarkan?" tanya Konan dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya malas masuk saja." Elak Sasuke cepat. "Tapi kok... Aha! Kakak ke sini mau membolos juga, kan?" tuding Sasuke sambil tersenyum puas.

"Huu...-" Konan menoyor kepala adiknya temannya itu sekali. "-asal tuduh saja kau. Aku kesini mengantarkan berkas suruhan pelatihku, tahu!"

Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut saja sambil memegangi kepalanya, "tapi, memangnya kakak tidak belajar?"

"Tidak. Kami sedang bebas hari ini, guru-guru sedang rapat. Makanya kakakmu dari tadi pagi berdiam di lapangan basket saja."

Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja, pantas saja kakaknya jago bermain basket, jam santai saja masih berkutat dengan benda bulat berwarana jingga-bola basket itu.

"Hey, kau jadi ikut pertandingan besok, Sasuke?" Konan menyenggol lengan kiri pemuda itu.

Sasuke menggeleng kembali, Konan menghela napasnya pelan. Itachi sudah menceritakan hal pengunduran Sasuke pada Konan-sebagai teman berbagi ceritanya.

"Sasuke, aku memang tidak tahu masalahmu sebenarnya. Tapi, satu saran dariku, ikuti saja apa yang kau rasakan. Pasti akan ada jalan kok."

Alis Sasuke saling menaut bingung. Konan menepuk dahinya perlahan, "aduh. Bicara apa aku ini? Sudahlah Sasuke, aku kembali ke sekolahku dulu ya. Daah~" Konan berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Takapalah, tidak bisa cuci mata dengan melihat wajah 'fresh' murid Konoha Junior, melihat wajah Sasuke sudah cukup menyegarkan kok.

Oi Konan, ingat dia adik temanmu, lagi pula dia masih bocah. Masa mau incar juga?

Sasuke memandang sosok Konan yang sudah menghilang masuk ke gedung sebelah, 'ternyata teman-teman kak Itachi tidak ada yang beresnya, ya?'

**To Be Continued...**

Ket: *) KSBT : Konoha Senior Basket Team (sebutan untuk tim basket sekolah Itachi)

Apa-apaan in? *Bingung sendiri* Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Terlalu panjang dan berbelit-belit ya? Hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san... *bungkuk-mungkuk* (_ _ ")

Ini dia balasan untuk review non login:

**Akira Tsukiyomi**: makasih sudah di bilang keren, author jadi terharu *peluk-peluk Akira-disepak*

Fugaku gitu loh. *diplototin Fugaku* XD

Ini udah update, review lagi ya...

**Andaaza**: Ini udah update, ditunggu reviewnya lagi...

**Hinata Audina**: Kasian kan Sasunya? Pasti dia akan kembali, Author janji! *nah loh?*

Author juga mau sepatunya~ Jadi, kita bagi 2 ya, Author yang kanan, Hina-chan yang kiri *dilempar sepatu bekas*

Ini udah update, review lagi ya... ^^

**Jasmine Fu**: Tenang, Fugaku sudah ikut seminar tata cara menjadi ayah yang baik dan benar(?) kok. Ini udah update, review lagi ya... :D

A**rigatou yang udah review yang login maupun gak login yang udah review di chap 5, jangan lupa review lagi ya *ditabok***

**Minna-san, doakan saja saia biar gak kering ide, jadi bisa apdet kilat. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah...**

**Dont forget to review... XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hyaa... Akhirnya fict ini update kembali..**

**Tanpa perlu banyak bacot, kita mulai saja...**

**Kirei Atsuka present...**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto © Mas-Kis**

**Aku Bukan Kakakku **

**by Kirei Atsuka**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo…**

**Enjoy it... **

**Aku bukan Kakakku**

Chap 7 

Jam dinding di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha berdendang tujuh kali. Ya, ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru rumah, sepi. Ia baru ingat kedua putranya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Tapi, ini sudah terlalu malam. Rasa khawatir mulai memenuhi benak wanita cantik ini.

Mikoto tahu mereka di mana, tapi Ia rasa ini sudah terlalu malam jika keduanya harus berada di jalanan seperti ini. Apa sebaiknya Ia menghubungi mereka di sana? Tapi, Ia tidak enak jika Ia nanti dianggap tidak mempercayai keluarganya sendiri.

Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua memang sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diri, tapi naluri keibuannya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Ia tidak cemas.

BRUMM BRUMM!

Suara motor milik Itachi terdengar berhenti di depan garasi rumah Uchiha. Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba juga. Dengan segera bergegas Mikoto berjalan kearah pintu menyambut kedua putranya.

Mikoto tepat membuka daun pintu, saat Itachi sudah mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk pintu berwarna putih dengan ganggang berbentuk bulat kuning.

"Selamat datang."

Kekhawatiran Mikoto seakan sirna entah kemana saat melihat kedua putranya berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah letih, terutama Sasuke yang terlihat sudah amat sangat kusut.

"Kami pulang bu~," sapa keduanya.

**...xXxXx...**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan membiarkannya sedikit terbuka. Diletakannya tas sekolahnya di atas sebuah meja belajar berbahan kayu dan di mana buku-buku miliknya-yang jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak- tersusun rapi pada tempatnya.

Di kamar yang berukuran cukup besar dan bercat biru muda itu, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang terletak di sudut tembok, dengan seprei berwarna biru gelap bermotif polos, karena Sasuke tidak terlalu suka dengan hal yang terlalu ribet. Lalu, ada pula sebuah lemari pakaian yang berukuran cukup besar dengan dua buah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Di depannya, atau lebih tepatnya di sudut seberang terdapat meja belajar milik Sasuke beserta buku-buku yang menunjang keperluan sekolahnya. Tidak terdapat banyak barang di kamar itu, hanya beberapa perabotan tambahan, seperti cermin berukuran sedang dan sebuah laci yang kurang lebih bertinggi satu meter yang terdekat di sudut ruangan yang lain.

Sasuke yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap, tidak jadi merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur saat suara ibunya memanggilnya dengan setengah berteriak.

"Sasuke, ayo mandi sana. Bersihkan dirimu!"

"Iya bu," sahut Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

Dengan cepat Ia mengambil handuk mandinya yang tergantung di belakang pintu dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi.

**...xXxXx...**

Itachi yang sudah mengenakan kaos hitam bergambar kartun chibi emo dan celana pendek cokelat selulut, kini sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama Mikoto, Ia baru selesai mandi juga, terlihat dari bulir-bulir air yang sesekali berjatuhan saat Ia mencoba mengeringkannya rambut panjangnya dengan handuk merah tuanya.

Mandi dengan air hangat memang pilihan yang menenangkan, pikir Itachi. Apalagi setelah seharian ini, banyak kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

Aroma dua gelas susu cokelat panas buatan Mikoto, menyeruak menabrak hidung Itachi, membuatnya tidak tahan membiarkan minuman itu tergeletak tak tersentuh di atas meja. Onyxnya memandang mug bertangkai ukuran sedang yang berisi minuman yang masih mengepulkan asap itu. Ia sedikit geli melihat tokoh kartun yang tergambar di masing-masing mug itu. Keduanya sama-sama bergambar tokoh kartun Tom and Jerry, hanya saja yang satu bergambar Tom dan Jerry sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, yang satu lagi bergambar Tom dan Jerry yang sedang berangkulan hangat, lucu sekali. Itachi lupa, kalau Ibunya pernah menyimpan mug-mug lucu itu.

"Hm, wangi sekali." Sasuke yang mengenakan sepasang piyama biru panjang dengan kerah tinggi dan gambar chibi anak ayam yang terlihat unyu-unyu dengan kancing piyama atas yang tidak terkancing satu-di bagian paling atas-, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kakak dan ibunya, dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di atas kepalanya.

Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Itachi, mengambil salah satu dari mug bertangkai bergambar lucu itu dan kembali meletakkannya dengan cepat sambil meniup telapak tangannya yang terasa melepuh.

Panas? Tentu saja. Minuman-minuman baru diseduh beberapa menit lalu. Dan sepertinya Mikoto terlalu banyak menembahkan air panas di dalamnya. Tak heran Itachi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh minuman itu dulu.

"Panas?" tanya Itachi inosen.

Sasuke menegok kearah kakaknya, melemparkan pandangan tentu-saja-panas-kau-tidak-lihat-tanganku-melepuh?-

Mikoto mengangkat cangkir putih polos bertangkai berisi teh hijau favoritnya dan menyeruput isinya pelan dalam beberapa tegukan, "jadi, bagaimana acara di rumah Kakek Madara tadi?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan cangkir yang dipegangnya ke atas meja kecil di depannya.

Kedua Uchiha itu mengangkat bahu bersamaan, bukan jawaban yang bagus, sepertinya. Mikoto memasang tampang bingung.

"Biasa saja, bu. Habisnya kakek mengumpulkan kami semua, cucunya hanya untuk melihat koleksi topeng antik terbarunya yang aneh itu. Huft..." jelas Itachi seraya meniup helaian rambut basahnya yang jatuh menjuntai menutupi wajahnya.

Mikoto melemparkan pandangan kearah Sasuke, anggukan kepala dari putra bungsunya sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Ya, maklumi saja kakek kalian yang sedikit nyentrik itu." Wanita itu tertawa lembut sambil menatap kedua putranya, dan Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk itu.

Semua keluarga besar Uchiha, termasuk keluarga Sasuke dan Itachi, sudah biasa dengan kelakuan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka, Uchiha Madara-ayah dari Fugaku. Yang mempunyai ketertarikan terhadap benda-benda kuno dan aneh, serta agak nyentrik itu, serta doyan memamerkannya kepada cucu kesayangannya, termasuk Itachi dan Sasuke.

**...xXxXx...**

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela rumah keluaraga Uchiha, suara kicauan burung-burung kecil nan merdu yang terlihat bertengger di sebuah pohon samping rumah itu, memberikan kesan dramatis dari rumah ini. Suasana nyaman dan ramai yang begitu terasa.

Itachi melangkahkan kaki keluar kamarnya dengan dandanan rapi,mengenakan kaos merah tua polos, celana jeans panjang dan jaket olah raga Tim basket Konoha Senior miliknya tak lupa sepasang kepatu kets putih yang menjadi alas kakinya, dihampirinya Mikoto yang sedang sibuk merawat bunga-bunga kesayangannya di halaman depan.

"Bu, aku pergi ya," pamitnya.

Mikoto tersenyum, wanita yang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna krem dengan model simple itu, memandanginya sang sulung dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Kau pergi kemanakah putra pagi-pagi begini ini?

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi menonton pertandingan bersama teman-teman sekolah bu..."

TEETT TEETT TEETT

Ucapan Itachi terpotong, takala suara klakson sebuah mobil van bermotif awan merah dengan background hitam, berhenti tepat di depan kediaman Uchiha. Kaca jendela van berwarna bening bergerak turun, menampakkan wajah pengemudi yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Pein.

"Itachi... Itachi... " Suara cempreng milik Pein berkumandang memanggil nama sang pemilik rumah.

Dasar Pein tidak sopan, sebenarnya tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu, kan?

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di rambut orange milik Pein, dengan tersangka utama Konan, "dasar ketua tidak sopan, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu rumah orang!" tegurnya.

Itachi berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari tumpukan pohon-pohon bunga matahari yang menutupi sosoknya, dan berjalan ke arah pagar sambil berseru, "hey! Aku disini."

Kaca mobil bagian belakang juga bergerak turun, menampilkan sosok-sosok lain yang ikut menumpang mobil van berwarna agak tidak lazim itu.

Ada Konan yang duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi, Hidan, Zetsu bahkan Sasori terlihat melambaikan tangannya dari kaca jendela van yang terbuka. Itachi tidak tahu persis berapa banyak makhluk yang menebeng di dalam van itu, jika terlalu penuh, lebih baik Ia membawa motor saja. Lebih leluasa, pikirnya.

"Ayo cepat naik," teriak Pein lagi. Sepertinya Ia sangat bangga dengan suaranya itu, hingga Ia semangat sekali untuk berteriak-teriak.

Untung saja Itachi sudah terbiasa, resiko paling besar menjadi teman seorang Pein adalah memiliki telinga yang tahan terhadap suara-suara 'agak' tidak enak didengar seperti itu.

"Tunggu sebentar-," Itachi bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya mengambil tas jalan miliknya dan berpamitan, "-aku pergi dulu, bu." Itachi melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam van dengan sedikit adegan Ia berdesak-desakkan dengan Hidan dkk di bagian belakang mobil.

Sebagai anak-anak yang baik, teman-teman Itachi pun tak lupa ikut berpamitan, "bibi, kami berangkat, ya." Anak-anak itu melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Hati-hati ya," balas Mikoto ramah.

**...xXxXx...**

Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, Sasuke keluar kamar dengan membawa selimutnya, merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang empuk berwarna krem berbingkai jati berwarna cokelat di pinggirnya, badannya serasa pegal-pegal, sepertinya ini akibat Ia terlalu lama tidur. Memang sekarang sudah jam berapa? Biarlah, Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli. Inikan hari Minggu.

Hampir saja Ia kembali terlelap kalau saja sang ibu tidak menyipratkan air ke wajah mulus Sasuke.

"Hm? Ibu?" Dengan setengah sadar Sasuke menyahut, Ia mengucek keduanya pelan sambil menguap pelan.

"Sudah cukup tidurnya," Mikoto menarik selimut yang masih menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat, membuat pemuda itu mau tidak mau bangun dari tidur singkatnya.

"Sepi, tidak seperti biasanya," Sasuke menyapukan pandangannya kearah ruang tamu, dan beberapa ruangan yang dapat dijangkau oleh penglihatannya, satu pertanyaan. Di mana Itachi?

"Bu, kakak di mana?"

"Kakakmu berangkat menonton pertandingan, baru saja." Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Pertandingan? Sasuke teringat hari ini adalah pertandingan penentuan nasib tim sepak bola junior. Bukannya bersiap atau apa, Sasuke tetap duduk di sofa dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua kakinya.

Diliriknya jam dinding di ruangan itu, sudah pukul delapan lewat, padahal pertandingan akan dimulai pukul sembilan pagi.

"Hmm~"

"SASUKE! HARI INI KAU BERTANDING, KAN? KENAPA TIDAK BERSIAP-SIAP?" akhirnya teriakan Mikoto membahana di seluruh rumah, mengejutkan Sasuke yang hampir saja terjungkal dari sofa.

"I-iya, bu. Aku mau mandi dulu," jawab Sasuke gugup. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Sasuke langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mandi secepat yang Ia bisa, dengan jurus mandi bebek andalannya.

**...xXxXx...**

Suasana ramai memenuhi lapangan tempat pertandingan antara tim sepak bola Konoha Junior melawan Oto Junior berlangsung. Terihat para penonton yang mendukung Tim Oto yang serempak menggunakan seragam keungu-unguan, tampak memenuhi hampir bangku penonton, sedangkan yang mendukung Tim Konoha hanya berlihat segelintir saja, itupun menggunakan pakaian bebas, tidak ada yang menggunakan tim seragam pendukung seperti tim lawan. Benar-benar terihat mengecewakan.

Terlihat di sudut lapangan, anggota tim Oto Junior baru tiba, semua pemainnya menggunakan seragam keunguan dengan lambang sekolah Oto yang terbordir di samping kiri seragam milik mereka. Mereka tampak tenang sekali menghadapi pertandingan ini, dengan seorang manager berambut panjang merah dengan gaya tomboy, serta seseorang pria berambut keperakan berkaca mata, yang tampaknya adalah pelatih tim itu tampak mendampingi para anggota yang bertanding.

Sedangkan di sudut yang lain, tim Konoha Junior juga tengah bersiap, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sora, Chouji dan anggota lainnya kini tengah dilanda perasaan cemas akan pertandingan hari ini. Mereka semua sudah siap dengan mengenakan seragam berwarna hijau milik Tim Konoha Junior kebanggaan tim mereka.

Sakura yang tengah duduk sambil melihat-melihat catatan strateginya juga tak kalah cemasnya. Gaara sibuk bolak-balik di depan Sora saking cemasnya, sempat membuat Sora ingin menendang Gaara yang seperti setrikaan itu. Chouji memilih memakan camilan untuk mengatasi rasa tegangnya nya. Naruto, Kiba, serta Sora malah sibuk bermain tebak-tebakkan. Sisanya sibuk sendiri, apa benar mereka sedang cemas dengan pertandingan mereka?

Sepertinya tidak semuanya.

**...xXxXx...**

"Di sini kosong, ayo kita duduk di sini saja, biar aku bisa melihat adikku dengan jelas!" Seru Sasori seperti anak kecil, sambil menunjuk deretan bangku penonton yang masih kosong. Itachi sih hanya mengekor saja, coba saja Sasuke ikut bertanding, Ia akan jadi lebih bersemangat menyaksikannya.

"Heh. Iya. Iya," yang lainnya hanya menyahut dengan malas-malasan. Kenapa Sasori begitu bersemangat? Padahal adiknyakan tidak ikut bertandang-karena Sakura adalah perempuan dan seorang manajer tim.

Apa Sasori tipe kakak yang terlalu terobsesi dengan adiknya?

Tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya.

"Sakurakuuuu~" kali ini Sasori melambaikan tangannya kearah lapangan.

'Dasar Sasori bodoh!' Itachi menepuk keningnya pelan, Sasori benar-benar berlebihan kali ini.

Pein d.k.k hanya berbisik satu sama lain sambil menggumam 'tidak kenal, tidak kenal' kearah Sasori.

Gadis berambut pink yang mendengar panggilan 'sayang' dari seseorang yang dikenalnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda rambut merah a.k.a Sasori, hanya melemparkan senyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasori, Itachi dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hai~~"

**...xXxXx...**

Sasuke buru-buru menyambar tas olah raganya, memasukkan segala keperluannya dan bersiap menuju ke luar rumah, di mana telah menunggu Mikoto dengan wajah kesal keleletan putranya yang satu ini. Dengan cepat Sasuke menutup pintu depan dan menguncinya.

"Sudah?" tanya Mikoto lagi, biasanya Ia tidak pernah sekesal ini menghadapi anak-anaknya, terutama Sasuke.

Satu anggukkan dari Sasuke sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup untuk Mikoto, wanita cantik itu menaiki motor dan memasang helm di kepalanya, diikuti Sasuke yang yang duduk di belakangnya dengan diam.

Mesin kendaraan beroda dua itu mulai menyala, Mikoto menarik gasnya dengan perlahan, dan motor miliknya mulai berjalan pelan keluar dari perkarangan rumah keluarga Uchiha.

**...xXxXx...**

PRITTTTT

"AYO KEDUA TIM BERKUMPUL! PERTANDINGAN AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!"

Seluruh pemain dari kedua tim berkumpul di tengah lapangan dan saling berhadap-hadapan. Suasana sudah terasa mulai panas, sorak-sorai yang penonton dari tribun mulai memenuhi lapangan outdoor milik Konoha High School itu. Ditambah lagi suasana yang mulai terik, membuat mereka mulai merasakan panasnya lapangan berumput hijau itu. Tim Konoha yang menggunakan seragam hijau saling menatap anggota Tim Oto yang mengenakan seragam warna ungu, mereka saling melemparkan death glare untuk saling menjatuhkan mental lawan masing-masing.

Wasit pertandingan yang berpakaian hitam menghampiri kedua tim itu, "baiklah. Kedua tim, kali..."

"Hey! Tunggu dulu. Aku juga ingin bertanding!"

Sebuah suara seseorang yang tengah berlari kearah lapangan sontak pembuat para penonton dan para pemain menoleh kearah suara.

"Hey. Dia datang..."

**...xXxXx...**

"Uhh. Sial!" pemuda berambut raven itu meruntuk kesal seraya mendudukan dirinya di bangku kayu di tempat bertulisan 'BENGKEL EBISU'. Mengapa Ia ada di sini? Tanyakan saja pada ban motor milik Ibunya yang tertancap sebuah paku dan mengalami kebocoran cukup lebar yang membuatnya harus menunggu dengan bosan. Diliriknya lagi layar ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat, dia sudah terlambat mengikuti pertandingan.

Tunggu! Ia-kan tidak mengikuti pertandingan, mengapa Ia haru secemas ini? Bukankah hal yang harus dia cemaskan adalah bagaimana mengatakan kepada Ibunya bahwa Ia tak ada gunanya pergi ke pertandingan, toh Ia sudah mengundurkan diri.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, saat Mikoto menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Sebentar lagi motornya selesai diperbaiki kok, sabar ya," ucapnya lembut.

"Lama juga tak apa, bu."

Kedua alis Mikoto bertaut, "apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

'Saatnya mengakui hal yang sebenarnya, Sasuke...-' Batinnya berucap, '-atau kau akan benar-benar mengecewakan ibumu.'

"Aku mau mengaku sesuatu, bu." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap onxy Mikoto yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

Mikoto mengambil tempat di sebelah putra bungsunya dan memandangnya lembut, "soal pengunduran dirimu, kan? Bahwa kau sudah mengundurkan diri Timmu kemarin, kan?" tebaknya.

Sasuke tersentak, 'darimana ibu tahu? Siapa yang mengatakannya? Itachi? Pasti yang dia mengatakannya? Kenapa dia itu tak bisa menjaga rahasia sedikit pun sih?'

Sasuke memandang Mikoto, kali ini kepalanya di penuhi dengan tanda tanya, "darimana ibu..."

"Dari seseorang," jawabnya singkat.

"Siapa?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti, Sasuke." Mikoto tersenyum rahasia.

Sasuke hanya mengerucutkan bibir, tidak puas atas jawaban sang ibu, sementara itu Mikoto hanya terseyum seraya menahan tawanya. "Sasuke... Sasuke..."

**...xXxXx...**

Dengan napas yang masih terengah, pemuda berseragam Tim Konoha Junior itu berlari ke tengah lapangan, menghampiri teman setimnya, yang terlihat cukup terkejut.

"Hahh.. Maaf, teman-teman aku baru bisa datang hari ini. Aku masih bisa ikut bertandingkan, kan?" tanyanya sambil memegangi kedua lututnya. Berlari dari gerbang sekolah menuju lapangan pertandingan, cukup membuatnya berkeringat. Terlihat dari rambut berpotongan ala mangkok miliknya yang terlihat sedikit lepek karena keringat.

"Tentu saja, Lee." Sang kapten-Gaara- tersenyum menyambutnya.

Ia berjalan sebentar ke arah Sakura guna meletakkan tas olah raga miliknya. Kemudian kembali lagi ke tengah lapangan dan siap memulai pertandingan.

Sedangkan pemain yang bertugas menggantikan Lee, segera bertukar tempat dan kembali ke duduk ke bangku cadangan, "rupanya, hari ini belum hari keberuntungannku untuk bertanding, manager."

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu hanya merespon dengan senyuman lembut, "jangan takut. Pasti kau akan bisa ikut bertanding, Idate." Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Idate, tangan kanannya menggengam erat papan monitoring timnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk membersihkan kotoran debu yang mengotori celana panjang hitam dan dikenakannya bersamaan dengan kaos pink polos berlengan ¾.

Sementara itu, sang wasit sudah memutuskan pembagian lapangan sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Tim Konoha Junior bagian timur dan Tim Oto Junior bagian barat. Semua pemain telah bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sora, Chouji, Lee dan lainnya siap untuk berjuang, begitu juga dengan pemain Oto.

Sengatan matahari yang cukup panas, mulai terasa membakar kulit. Namun, sepertinya hal itu, malah membuat para penonton semakin bersemangat, tanpa henti mereka saling bersorak mendukung tim sekolah mereka masing-masing.

"Semua, tolong berjuang semaksimal mungkin. Aku mohon," pinta Gaara.

Semua mengangguk mengiyakan.

PRIIIITTTTTTT

Pertandingan Konoha Junior vs Oto Junior pun dimulai...

**Te-Be-Ce Again...**

Haa~~~

Lama tak bersuara ya, reader sekalian. Maklumlah author lagi didera gelombang ujian yang bertubi-tubi. *curcol/plak*

Padahal, rencananya di chap 7 ABK bakal langsung tamat, tapi ternyata fictnya jadi terlalu panjang, terpaksa di_cut _dan dibikin buat next chapnya. =="

Untuk soal alur cerita juga memang sengaja dibikin lebih lamban agar bisa lebih mendetail lagi ceritanya. Hehe, mungkin jadi terkesan membosankan, ya?

Baiklah, ini dia balasan review non login...

**Hinata Audina**: tahu tuh Sasuke, sudah pinter katanya.. *buagh*

Tenang, tenang, Sasu-chan gak sama Konan kok, tapi sama nee-chan! Huahuhuha.. XD

Gomen, lama updatenya, ini udah update lagi.. ^^

**Hoshi Yamashita**: Kan Sasuke emang pikun.. *dilempar bola*

Tenang ntar dilebihin, tapi gak banyak ya. Habisnya bensin mahal.. *apa hubungannya woy!*

Ini sudah update lagi.. ^^

**Jasmine Fu**: Wah, author juga begitu loh.. Mungkin itu faktor dari keriputnya(?) *ikut-ikutan mode: on. Ini sudah update, maaf lama.. ^^

A**rigatou yang udah review yang login maupun gak login yang udah review di chap 6, jangan lupa review lagi ya *ditabok***

**Minna-san, doakan saja saia biar gak kering ide, jadi bisa apdet kilat. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah...**

**Dont forget to review... XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaa... **

**Akhirnya fict ini telah update kembali..**

**#setelahsekianlamahiatus**

**Kirei Atsuka present...**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto © Mas-Kis**

**Aku Bukan Kakakku **

**by Kirei Atsuka**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo…**

**Enjoy it... **

**Aku bukan Kakakku**

**Chap 8**

PRIITTTT

Pertandingan pun dimulai dengan kick off dari Tim Konoha yang di lakukan oleh Gaara yang langsung bergerak melesat ke arah daerah lawan. Tim Oto pun segera bersiaga menjaga daerah mereka. Gaara yang berlari bersama Lee, saling mengoperkan bola. Sementara, di belakang mereka pemain yang bertugas menyerang, Kiba, Naruto dan Utakata mengekor.

Sementara itu, terlihat pemain Oto Junior yang berposisi sebagai penyerang pun mulai bergerak maju, menghadang gerakan Gaara yang masih membawa bola, terlihat pula kedua pemain kembar dari Tim Oto yang bernomor punggung 13 dan 14, Sakon dan Ukon, kini sedang mengepung Lee agar tidak dapat menerima operan dari Gaara. Mencegah kedua pemain itu agar tidak saling mengoperkan bola lagi.

Naruto dan Kiba sedang tidak dijaga, bersama beberapa pemain penyerang lainnya masih terus berlari mulai masuk ke daerah pertahan Tim Oto, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda berambut merah itu mengoperkan bola padanya. Gaara mengangguk pelan, Ia bergerak dan berputar sedikit guna mendapatkan celah dan menendang ke arah Naruto yang diterima dengan tepat oleh pemuda blonde yang langsung berlari ke arah gawang seraya menghindari serangan tackle dari pemain Oto yang menghadangnya.

Lengah akan situasi, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa salah satu pemain Oto, Yuukimaru berlari kearahnya dan merebut bola yang ada di kakinya, dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah pertahanan Konoha Junior.

Serangan balik dari Tim Oto, pemain penyerang Oto kini mulai masuk barisan pertahan Konoha, mereka dengan kompak saling mengoper bola, sehingga mulai membuat gelabakan para pemain Konoha.

Gaara, Kiba, Naruto dan Lee langsung bergegas kembali ke area pertahan, mencegah Tim Oto bergerak lebih jauh. Di tambah lagi, gerakan pemain yang bernama Yuukimaru yang lincah membuat mereka harus waspada. Mereka pun berlari mengejar para pemain Oto dengan sekuat tenaga.

Barisan pertahan mulai terbentuk di depan gawang Tim Konoha, Chouji mulai bersiap, para pemain belakang mulai bersiaga, Yuukimaru yang kembali mengendalikan bola di kakinya, kini mulai dihadang oleh pemain belakang Konoha.

Tak jauh darinya, pemain Oto bernomor punggung 8, Kabuto, juga bersiaga di dekat gawang, bersiap jika tendangan jarak jauh milik Yuukimaru tidak masuk mengenai gawang.

**...xXxXx...**

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul saat mobil Ford hitam yang tengah dikemudikannya melewati gapura besar yang bertuliskan "WELCOME TO KONOHA", iris onyxnya memandang kursi belakang melalui kaca spion di atas kepalanya ke arah kursi belakang yang tampak penuh dengan tas berukuran besar berisi barang-barang yang menjadi buah tangan dari kota tempat Ia bertugas bebarapa hari lalu.

Kemudian, diliriknya jam kecil berwarna hitam berbentuk persegi dengan bagian atas yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang bertengger manis di atas dashboard, dimana jarum panjang tengah menunjuk di antara angka sembilan dan sepuluh dan jarum pendeknya yang berwarna merah tua kini tengah menunjuk di angka tujuh.

"Sudah pukul segini, hn?" gumamnya. "Sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat ke sana, aku harus bergegas." Fugaku menginjak gas mobilnya menjadi lebih cepat melintasi jalan-jalan padat Konoha.

**...xXxXx...**

"Terima kasih ya, Pak." Mikoto tersenyum manis seraya menyimpan uang kembalian dari biaya perbaikan motornya ke dalam tas kecil berwarna cokelat yang dibawanya, kemudian Ia menaiki motor berwarna biru langit kesayangannya yang baru saja selesai diperbaiki.

Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah kepada pelanggannya, Sasuke memandang pemilik bengkel yang mengenakan pakaian montir dengan lengan yang digulung hingga siku, berkacamata hitam serta kepala yang ditutup kain dengan tampang ragu, pria itu pemilik bengkel atau teroris? Penampilannya mencurigakan begitu, apa lagi nama bengkelnya, benar-benar men-cu-ri-ga-kan.

Tepukan pelan Mikoto di pundak kanan Sasuke, menyadarkan sang putra bungsu dari imajinasi anehnya tentang pemilik bengkel itu, dimana Ia sudah membayangkan pemilik bengkel yang diyakiniya bernama Ebisu-terlihat dari nama bengkelnya- mengenakan seragam ala teroris dengan senjata laras panjang di tangannya. Benar-benar sangat cocok. Heh Sasuke, kenapa kau jadi berpikir hal yang tidak penting begitu?

Sasuke menoleh kearah sang Ibu dengan tampang inosen, "ya, bu?"

**...xXxXx...**

Itachi masih sibuk dengan handycam di tangannya, merekam setiap detik jalannya pertandingan dengan cermat, siapa tahu hasil rekaman amatirannya ini bisa memotivasi sang adik untuk bersemangat lagi. Kalau itu bisa, sih. Tahulah bagaimana sifat Sasuke, kepala batu.

Sementara, Pein, Hidan, dan Zetsu ikut bersorak mengikuti suasana, Konan sibuk dengan ponselnya, sepertinya manager Konoha Senior itu sedang asyik mencoba kamera ponsel barunya. Jepret sana, jepret sini.

Bagaimana dengan Sasori? Pemuda itu tidak sibuk, hanya menatap ke arah lapangan dengan wajah santai, menikmati jalannya pertandingan dengan segelas minuman bersoda berwarna merah yang Ia beli di depan gerbang Konoha School tadi. Ia sudah menghabiskan separuh minuman berkabonasi itu, seraya memutar-mutar batang pipet berwarna putih sesekali. Entah Ia menikmati pertandingan itu atau tidak.

**...xXxXx...**

Sorak sorai semakin riuh terdengar, takala Yuukimaru sudah bersiap di depan gawang yang tengah dijaga Chouji dan pemain belakang Tim Konoha yang sejak tadi waspada saat bola berada di kaki pemain andalan tim Oto ini. Yuukimaru mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menendang benda bulat yang berada di kakinya sekuat tenaga. Benda bulat yang sejak tadi diperebutkan, kini melesat cepat kearah gawang. Semua pemain Konoha kini sedang sibuk melakukan usaha yang membuat bola itu tidak semakin mengarah ke arah gawang. Mereka melompat, berlari kearah gawang, mencegat para pemain Oto yang semakin bergerak menembus pertahan mereka.

Gaara, Naruto dan yang lainnya pun berlari mengejar bola yang kini mulai menukik tajam kearah gawang dengan kecepatan tinggi, tampak agak mustahil bagi mereka untuk menghentikan gerakan benda bulat berwarna putih dengan corak segienam berwarna hitam di sekelilingnya. Chouji pun kin mulai bergerak guna menangkap benda bulat yang melesat cepat kearahnya.

**...xXxXx...**

CKIITTT

Suara mengaduh meluncur dari mulut Sasuke, saat motor yang dikendarai ibunya berhenti mendadak dan sukses membuatnya menubruk punggung Mikoto dengan keras, Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah bawah, memastikan bahwa itu bukan karena tindakan ibunya yang cukup membahayakan itu tidak disebabkan bahwa ban motornya kempes kembali.

"Ayo turun!" titah Mikoto.

Menurut, Sasuke turun dan melepas helm yang Ia kenakan dengan bingung.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sasuke!" suara Mikoto kembali menyadarkan Sasuke yang entah mengapa sejak tadi terus melamun.

Onyx Sasuke mengedar ke seluruh penjuru, Ibunya benar. Mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Mengapa Ia tidak menyadarinya? Mungkin ini akibat efek terlalu banyak melamun. Mikoto menuntun motornya menuju di tempat parkir di mana sudah banyak motor yang terparkir di sana, termasuk mobil van yang di kendarai oleh Pein dan yang lainnya.

Sementara Mikoto sibuk mengutak ponselnya, Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Tangannya masih menggenggam tali pengikat helm berwarna htam mengkilat itu dengan erat, indra pendengarannya mulai menangkap suara riuh sorak-sorai penonton dari arah lapangan bola sekolahnya.

'Pertandingan sudah dimulai," pikirnya. 'Tidak ada gunanya aku bergabung.'

Bungsu Uchiha itu membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan dengan lesu kearah Mikoto yang menatap putranya dengan prihatin.

**...xXxXx...**

Gadis berambut pink itu berlari secepat mungkin kearah dengan halaman sekolah yang menjadi kini tempat parkir, sebelum Ia kehilangan kesempatan terakhirnya, untuk membawa atau lebih tepatnaya menyeret pemuda keras kepala yang –masih- merupakan anggota timnya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa Ia tampak lari seperti orang kesetanan atau apalah, yang penting Ia bisa menyeret orang itu ke tempat seharusnya Ia sekarang berada.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya pada pemuda yang terlihat sedang berbincang bersama ibunya.

"Sakura?" alis Sasuke bertaut bingung.

Menit berikutnya, Sasuke sudah berpindah tempat di bangku cadangan, kini Ia sedang duduk di samping Idate yang tengah membaca kertas strategi Sakura, matanya kini tengah mengarah kearah lapangan di mana 12 orang temannya kini tengah berjuang di lapangan berumput hijau, semaksimal mungkin memenangkan pertandingan persahabatan antar Sekolah itu.

Mengenai bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu Sasuke datang, bisa dikatakan bahwa ini adalah ide Mikoto yang membantu Sakura-yang ternyata adalah anak teman arisannya- untuk bisa membuat Sasuke berada dipertandingan hari ini.

Papan skor masih menujukkan angka 0-0, rupanya tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh Yuukimaru, tidak berhasil menembus penjagaan Chouji dkk. Walaupaun hal itu sempat membuat jantung pemain Konoha hampit copot karena saking paniknya.

Beberapa menit lagi, pertandingan akan memasuki pertengahan babak, dan waktu istirahat bagi para pemain.

Benar saja, tak lama peluit tanda istirahat telah ditiup oleh yang sang wasit berambut cokelat panjang dengan ikat kepala yang menutupi rambut atasnya.

Para pemain kini kembali ke istirahat mereka, beberapa dari mereka segera mencomot botol air mineral yang di sodorkan kepada mereka, wajah terkejut tampat terlihat dari wajah mereka.

"Sasuke, kau ada di sini?"

**...xXxXx...**

Mikoto berjalan kearah tribun sambil melihat sekeliling, senyumnya terkembang saat Ia menangkap sosok putranya yang lain, Itachi. Yang kini terngah asyik dengan handycamnya. Wanita cantik itu pun mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman diatas bangku yang terbuat dari semen itu. Tampaknya, Itachi belum nyadari kehadiran Ibunya, sampai sang Ibu menyikut pelan tangan Itachi sambil menyuingkan senyum.

"Rajin sekali kau merekam, nak?"

**...xXxXx...**

Pertandingan kini dimulai kembali, dengan Sasuke sebagai menyerang yang menggantikan salah satu kakinya terkilir akibat tersandung, dan menubruk kursi pemain cadangan yang harus membuatnya segera digotong ke ruang kesehatan dengan segera oleh petugas kesehatan.

Peluit tanda dimulainya kembali pertandingan sudah ditiup. Kali ini tendangan di mulai dari Tim Oto yang masih dengan gesit mempertahankan bola di kaki para pemainnya dan menggiringnya menuju daerah Tim Konoha.

Tentu saja pemain Konoha tidak diam, mereka kini mulai meluncurkan serangan yang menghambat gerakan para tim Oto. Dan para akhirnya bola berada di kaki sang katen, Gaara yang segera membawa bola menjauhi daerah pertahanan timnya, bola pun beberapa kaki dioper, ke Naruto, Sora, Kiba dan juga Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha yang telah diberi kepercayaan membawa bola kini berlari memasuki penjagaan ketat Oto.

Ia memelankan langkahnya, dan melihat keadaan. Kepada siapa Ia bisa mengoper bola, kini pandangan tertuju pada Kiba yang bebas, dan berisyaratkan bahwa bola bisa dioper kepadanya.

Tak tinggal diam, Kabuto berlari kearah Sasuke guna merebut bola, Sasuke yang mnyadari kehadiran pemain berambut pirang itu bergerak menghindar, sempat terjadi saling rebut bola diantara mereka.

Kini bola berada tetap berada Sasuke yang mulai berlari menjauh, Kabuto yang tak pantang menyerah pun menarik kerah belakang baju Sasuke yang sudah berada di wilayah penalti, serta menariknya kebelakang agar Ia bisa merebut kembali bola.

Akibatnya, Sasuke menjadi tidak seimbang, kakinya kirinya tidak memampu tubuhnya yang tertarik kebelakang dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Bola bergulir dari kakinya dan dengan cepat diambil alih oleh Oto. Naruto dkk terkejut dan menghampiri Sasuke, dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "sepertinya begitu."

Namun, peluit wasit menghentikan gerakan mereka dan menganggapnya sebagai pelanggaran, dan hadiah tendangan penalti untuk Tim Konoha. Namun, beberapa Tim Oto tidak bisa menerima hal itu, mereka mulai terbakar emosi, dan beranggapan wasit itu tidak adil. Mereka mulai melayang protes kepala wasit, untungnya sang wasit masih bisa menjelaskan dengan sabar, melihat ketidak terimaan Tim Oto, Gaara selaku kapten ikut ambil bicara masih dengan nada bicara yang ramah.

Tapi, tidak suka dengan keberadaan Gaara, salah satu pemain Oto yang ikut protes, mendorong pundak Gaara, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu termundur selangkah. Gaara masih sabar, Ia hanya mengangkat tangan tidak mau ikut membalas, ditambah pemain berambut pirang itu terus mengomel tidak karuan.

Pemain Konoha mulai gerah juga, melihat kelakuan Tim Oto yang tidak sportif itu, Kiba menarik pelan kerah baju pemain yang mendorong pundak Gaara tadi, menjauhkan orang itu dari Gaara. Tidak terima teman mereka diperlakuan begitu, anggota yang lain malah mulai ricuh, dan membuat pemain Konoha panas.

PRITTTTTT!

Mereka mulai beradu mulut dan adu tantang, terutama Kiba, Naruto serta Sasuke dan Utakata, baku hantam mungkin bisa saja terjadi jika peluit sang wasit tidak kembali melanjutkan pertandingan. Untungnya pemain Oto itu tidak mendapat kartu merah, namun wajahnya cukup kusut seketika saat mendapati dirinya telah diberi hadiah kartu kuning dari wasit.

**...xXxXx...**

Beberapa menit berselang Fugaku tiba di Konoha High School, di mana sedang berlangsung pertandingan persahabatan antara Tim Konoha Junior melawan Tim Oto Junior. Pria itu melangkah kearah lapangan dimana pertandinagn sedang berlangsung, sesampainya disana, Ia mengambil posisi duduk di tribun paling atas, dan mengarahkan pandangan kerah lapangan hijau, dimana Ia melihat putra bungsunya dengan beraki di langan. Onxynya juga menangkap sosok sang istri yang duduk bersebelahan dengan putra sulungnya.

Melihat tempat yang cukup sesak di bawah, Fugaku mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk berdiri di barisan tribuan bagian atas, bersama para pendukung kedua tim yang memang tidak terlalu banyak jumlahnya, namun memiliki suara sorakan yang hampir setara dengan sorakan pertandingan tingkat provinsi saja.

"YEAAHHHH! AYO TIM OTO, KALIAN JUARA! KALAIN BISA!"

"KONOHA HIGH! GO! GO! KALAHKAN TIM LAWAN!"

"Anak muda zaman sekarang memang berisik sekali, tapi mereka sangat bersemangat," gumamnya sambil mengamati putra bungsunya yang tengah bertempur di lapangan hijau milik Konoha High.

**...xXxXx...**

Sementara di lapangan keadaan semakin memanas kelihatannya, para pemain dari kedua tim saling berusaha merebut benda bulat yang selalu berpindah dari kaki pemain satu ke kaki pemain lainnya.

Kali ini, benda bulat bercorak hitam putoh dengan motif heksagonal itu berada di kaki pemain Konoha yang selalu bersemangat, Lee. Ia dengan cermat berhasil menghindari satu persatu serangat tim musuh. Di belakangnya, mengekor Kiba dan Naruto, pasangan duet yang selalu kompak, dan sementara itu sang kapten tengah di kepung oleh Kidomaru, pemain berkuncir itu rupanya tak akan membiarkan salah satu pemain andalan Konoha itu ikut maju memasuki garis pertahanan mereka.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Bocah Uchiha itu kini berlari ke depan, memasuki garis pertahan tanpa penjagaan, karena mereka masih sibuk dengan sesi perebutan bola. Merasa cukup aman dengan posisinya, Sasuke segera menuju dekat gawang, di mana terdapt beberapa pemain belakang dan penjaga gawang Oto yang berbadan cukup tambun, Jirobou.

Kini, posisi bola masih berada di dareah lapangan dengan arah yang tidak konsisten, tergantung berada di kaki siapa dia sekarang, terkadang di daerah Tim Konoha, terkadang di daerah tim Oto. Namun, nampaknya para pemain Konoha berhasil membawa benda yang mereka rebutkan kearah daerah Tim Oto, dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, Gaara mengambil risiko melakukan tendangan jarak jauh.

"Semuanya, halau bolanya!," Jirobou dengan cepat mengambil tindakan, semua pemain belakang yang tersisa bergerak cepat kearah laju bola, mereka melompat berusaha menyundul bola dengan kepala mereka. Tidak beruntung itu Konoha, salah satu pemain Oto berhasil membelokkan arah bola dengan sundulannya walau hanya sedikit, membuat arah bola yang diperhitungkan tepat menuju gawang menabrak tiang samping gawang dan begulir pelan kearah kiri.

Sigap, Sasuke berlari mendahului pemain lawan yang bergerak kearahnya, setelah berhasil mengandilikan bola, Ia melambungkan bola keatas, dengan sedikit trik yang Ia pelajari di TV, sasuke berhasil lolos dan menuju gawang sendirian. Ditolehkan kearah belakang sejekap, tertangkap olehnya aba-aba dari sang kapten yang menyuruhnya maju, sementara Ia dan temannya yang lain berusaha menahan tim Oto semampunya.

Ancang-ancang telah diambil, Sasuke yang telah berada di dekat dengan gawang bersiap menenatnga, tersirat ragu dalam benaknya, karena ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhir baginya dan Timnya.

'Ini harus berhasil, atau semuanya akan sia-sia.'

Seakan waku terasa melambat saat Sasuke menendang benda bulat itu kearah gawang, posisinya memang tidak bagus untuk menendang, namun Ia berani mengambil risiko dengan perhitungan singkatnya.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi senyap, para penonton menahan napas mereka masing-masing, para pemain saling berpandangan harap-harap cemas, wasit pun bersiap dengan peluitnya. Jirobou melompat kearah kanan dengan kedua tangan dalam posisi siap menggapai bola, namun hanya sedikit dari bagaian bola yang tersentuh olehnya, dan bola pun tetap melesat kearah gawang hingga akhirnya..

"GOAALLL!"

"YEAAAHHHHH! HIDUP KONOHAAAAAA!"

PRIIIIIITTT

**...xXxXx...**

PRIIIITTTTT

Peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya bertandingan telah dibunyikan oleh wasit, semua pemain serentak menghentikan gerakan mereka. Mereka tercengang sejenak, detik berikutnya para pemain Konoha Junior langsung bersorak girang, ada yang melompat senang, saling berpelukan, menari, bahkan ada yang menangis haru, terlihat berlebihan memang. Tapi, toh ini kan pertandingan yang penting bagi mereka, tak salah mereka berekspresi berlebihan guna meluapkan kegembiraan mereka.

Gaara, selaku sang kapten menoleh kearah papan skor yang terletak di pinggir barat lapangan. Skor 1-0 bukanlah skor yang mudah untuk dicapai, apalagi menghadapi para pemain Oto yang diakuinya sangat hebat. Beruntunglahlah, hadiah tendangan penalty menjadi Ia meatap kearah pemain Oto yang terlihat kecewa, tapi inilah pertandingan. Dimana ada yang menang dan ada juga yang kalah.

Para pemain Oto dan Konoha saling berjabat tangan sebagai rasa sportivitas mereka. Tak lupa saling memberi kenangan antara sesama tim berupa merchandise berlambang sekolah masing-masing. Mereka pun bubar meninggalkan lapangan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Segera, Sakura membagikan handuk dan air mineral untuk semua anggoata, termasuk Sasuke. Wajah gembira begitu jelas terlihat di raut para pemuda itu. Mereka seakan masih tidak percaya sudah memenangkan pertandingan, walaupun selama ini mereka tidak pernah dilatih oleh pelatih manapun, setelah pelatih mereka yang lama dipindahtugaskan keluar Konoha.

"Ehem."

Suara berwibawa milik Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha High, mengagetkan para Tim Konoha yang tadinya sangat ribut mendadak, sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara bisikan dari beberapa pemain, dan dengan sedikit death glare dari sang Manajer, langsung para biang ribut itu bungkam.

Wanita cantik tampak berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pria dengan pakaian hijau yang begitu terlihat 'ngepas' di tubuhnya, serta potongan rambut yang nampaknya tidak asing bagi anak-anak itu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menyaksikan pertandingan hari ini. Tidak buruk untuk skor 1-0, walau pun nampak sedikit kecewa dengan sikap agak brutal dari kalian dan kalian," tunjuknya pada Sasuke, Kiba dan Naruto yang sempat membuat insiden kecil di lapangan tadi.

Sasuke, Kiba, dan Naruto hanya menyngir, tidak berani menjawab. Takutnya malah membuat kepala sekolah itu tambah marah dan memberikan hukuman 'mengerikan' untuk mereka.

Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya, meminta intrupsi, "ano, Kepala Sekolah, dia itu siapa ya?" tunjuknya pada pria yang sedari tadi tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang memang terlihat bersih terawat ini.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Tsunade, "ini Guy, Maito Guy. Dia ini akan menjadi pelatih baru kalian. Sesuai apa yang aku janjikan."

Para pemain kini hanya saling menatap bingung, dan menelan ludah.

Jadi, pria aneh ini akan menjadi pelatih mereka?

Guy melangkah maju, dengan penuh semangat hari berseru, "MULAI HARI INI, AKU AKAN MENGABDIKAN DIRI SEBAGAI PELATIH TIM SEPAK BOLA KONOHA JUNIOR! DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KITA AKAN MENJADI TIM YANG HEBAT! KALIAN SIAP?!"

Krik krik krik...

Tidak ada respon, mereka bingung.

"Aku siap!" sahut salah anggota yang berada di kerumunan belakang. Lantas mereka pun menoleh, "Lee?"

"Ayolah teman-teman, kita buat tim yang hebat."

"Baiklah, aku juga siap!"

"Gaara?"

"Kami siap! Yeah!

"Kiba, Naruto?"

"YEAH, KAMI SIAP! KAMI KITA MENJADI TIM YANG HEBAT!" sorakan semangat dari Tim Konoha, mendapat sambutan riuh dari beberapa penonton yang masih bertahan di tempatnya.

"GO KONOHA JUNIOR!"

**...xXxXx...**

"Ayah, Ibu..." Sasuke berlari meninggalkan timnya yang tengah berbincang dengan kepala sokolah dan pelatih baru mereka, dengan napas yang masih terengah akibat Ia menerima ajakan Naruto menari atas kemenangan mereka tadi. Kakinya melangkah menuju tribun dimana Ia menangkap sosok kedua orang tuanya yang nampak sedang berbincang diantara kerumunan para penonton yang mulai meninggalkan bangku penonton. Dan terlihat Itachi dan beberapa temannya yang juga masih asyik duduk bersantai di sana. Kelihatannya mereka sedang melihat hasil rekaman amatiran Itachi.

Fugaku menoleh, Ia berdiri di susul Mikoto yang menyambut Sasuke dengan senyumannya yang khas, disentuhnya pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Ibu bangga padamu, Sasuke. Akhirnya kamu bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri, dan kau bisa membuat Ibu dan Ayahmu bangga."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis dibalik wajah seriusnya, Ia mengusap pelan rambut Sasuke, "ayah bangga padamu, nak. Karena seperti itulah anak ayah."

Sasuke tersenyum senang, akhirnya Ia bisa membuktikan kepada ayahnya, kalau Ia bisa membuatnya bangga, seperti Itachi. Tanpa perlu menjadi seperti Itachi, hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri.

'Ya, akhirnya aku bisa membuktikannya, membuktikan kalau aku adalah aku, dan bahwa aku bukan kakakku.'

...The End...

Gyaa... akhirnya fict ini complete setelah berbengkalai sekian lama. *potong tumpeng(?).*

Mohon maaf juga kalau chap ini sangaaaat paaaanjangggg...

Arigatou yang sudah mereview fict abal ini, minna. Mungkin setelah ini, author akan menulis fict oneshoot saja. *garuk-garuk tembok*

Saya memang gak berbakat dalam menulis fict berchap.. T~T


End file.
